Géante Rouge
by Clio Reap
Summary: Le Soleil qui s'accroît inexplicablement, la Terre qui va disparaître, des Terriens à évacuer...
1. Prologue

_Auteur :_ Clio

_Résumé :_

**Janet :** -Mais que se passe-t-il ?

**Carter :** - Janet… La Terre va disparaître.

_Saison :_ 6 (jusqu'au dernier épisode non compris). On va dire que c'est mon dernier épisode à moi.

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas ; je ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic.

_Note de l'auteur :_ J'ai écrit cette fic il y a longtemps déjà, mais je la publie pour la première fois sur ce site. J'espère en avoir compris le fonctionnement !

* * *

**GEANTE ROUGE (1)**

**La fuite**

**Rabat, Maroc**

- Une dernière chose : je serais absent jeudi et vendredi !

Les cours s'achevaient. Les élèves se levaient et discutaient déjà en quittant les sièges de l'amphi. Tandis que tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie, quatre étudiants allèrent voir leur professeur, qui finissait de ranger ses cours.

Alors ?

Le professeur hocha la tête négativement avant de soupirer, en se rasseyant pesamment dans son siège.

J'ai tout vérifié. Une fois, deux fois, vingt fois ! C'est impensable ! J'ai changé d'instruments, refait les manipulations à différentes heures du jour, répété les calculs et toujours le même résultat. Inconcevable.

Les quatre jeunes jubilaient.

- Alors nous avons fait une véritable découverte ?

J'ai bien peur que oui. Enfin, si l'on peut considérer cela comme une découverte.

Il baissa la tête et parut réfléchir un instant.

Nous allons refaire ces mesures. Dès demain. Vous m'accompagnez. Je vais téléphoner à plusieurs de mes amis et collègues qui travaillent un peu partout dans le monde pour qu'ils le fassent aussi de leur côté, peut-être qu'à d'autres latitudes, le résultat est différent… J'espère que nous allons nous apercevoir que nous nous sommes trompés.

Ses élèves se regardèrent, un peu inquiétés.

Le vieux professeur murmura dans un souffle :

Ce serait une catastrophe...

ooo

**GENERIQUE**

ooo

* * *


	2. En salle de débriefing, immédiatement

L'alarme retentissait dans la base. Hammond se tenait dans la salle d'embarquement, regardant l'iris s'ouvrir pour laisser passer son équipe-phare. Lorsque celui-ci laissa apparaître le vortex, la salle entière recula d'un pas, surprise. Une importante quantité d'eau traversait la porte des étoiles, en continu, partant d'une quarantaine de centimètres de haut, jusqu'à la base de la porte.

Le général ne prêta pas attention aux regards interrogateurs de ses soldats et reconcentra son attention sur le vortex. Teal'C traversait la Porte, suivit de peu par Jonas, trempés jusqu'aux genoux. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la passerelle sans rien dire - Jonas lança un petit sourire crispé au général - et ils se retournèrent vers la porte, attendant leurs coéquipiers. Carter entra, s'empêchant de sourire en constatant que la salle se remplissait d'eau mais que tous les soldats restaient fixés à leur poste. Son général ne semblait pas remarquer que ses chevilles étaient trempées. Jonas et Teal'C l'interrogèrent du regard, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Hammond.

- Nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous avons pu mon général...

Et ne vous plaignez pas, c'est vous qui nous l'avez demandé, sinon on aurait attendu la marée basse !

Le colonel O'Neill venait de faire son entrée.

- La sonde nous a indiqué que la porte se trouvait sur une plage, mais elle n'a pas précisé qu'elle était au milieu de l'eau à marée haute ! Et comme vous vouliez nous voir tout de suite...

- J'ai des choses plus importantes que cela à vous communiquer, SG1, surtout vous, major.

- La Tok'ra ?

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Tous en salle de débriefing, immédiatement.

- Quoi, tout de suite ? On ne se change pas ?

Colonel, l'étage entier doit se changer.

Carter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le général s'adressa au sergent le plus proche, jetant un regard à O'Neill :

Et faites venir une équipe de nettoyage en urgence.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en salle de débriefing, Jonas se rapprocha du colonel :

- Pourquoi avez-vous autant attendu avant de traverser la porte ?

- Vous croyez que vous verrez souvent un 28ème sous-sol sous l'eau, vous ?

Une fois installés, le général entama son explication :

Si je vous ai fait revenir le plus rapidement possible, c'est à la demande de Mc Kay.

Carter parut surprise, O'Neill soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, lui ?

Il vous demande d'observer le Soleil, major.

L'équipe entière regarda le général avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un de ses amis du vieux continent lui a demandé de le faire, et il m'a dit avoir été surpris par le résultat.

- Quel résultat ?

- Il ne m'a pas donné plus d'explications, il passera lui-même dans deux jours pour discuter de cela avec vous.

- Euh, bien mon général.

- Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire pour une étude complète. Et vous direz à Mc Kay que je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on laisse planer le mystère lorsqu'on me demande un service. Mais il a beaucoup insisté. Il compte sur vous major.

- Bien.

- Et nous on fait quoi pendant ce temps là ?

Vous prenez le commandement du SGC, colonel.

O'Neill ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je pars pour Washington, le président m'a demandé en urgence. Aucun départ n'est prévu, mais il faut attendre le retour de SG8 et SG12 demain matin et celui de SG9 dans deux jours. SG2 est sur P6X093 avec les Tok'ras jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. J'espère être revenu d'ici là.

- Euh, bien, mon général.

Hammond se leva.

- Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous savez où me contacter. Teal'C et Jonas, je ne me fais pas de souci, je sais que vous vous trouverez une occupation. Je pars sur l'heure. Bon courage SG1.

Il quitta la pièce, sous le regard éberlué de ses subordonnés.

ooo

« En raison de l'absence du général Hammond, le colonel O'Neill commande la base jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Errant dans un couloir, O'Neill soupira. Pour la deuxième fois, le haut-parleur répétait ce qu'il avait annoncé à la base il y avait une heure. Il manqua de renverser Carter qui, les bras encombrés de divers appareils de mesure, venait de sortir précipitamment de son laboratoire.

- Oups !

- Excusez-moi mon colonel !

Attention aux excès de vitesse, major !

Elle sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'ai rassemblé tous mes appareils de mesure, je monte à la surface pour les observations. J'espère juste que la...

- Carter !

- Mon colonel ?

- Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

- ...

- Il est 1h47 du matin, Carter ! Le Soleil est en train de dormir !

- Oh...

- Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant, ajouta-t-il en se radoucissant.

- Je... Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte...

Je vois ça !

Il lui prit les appareils des mains.

- Bon, allez dormir un peu, vous en avez besoin.

Merci mon colonel.

Elle tenta de lui reprendre ses appareils, mais il préféra les poser lui-même sur son bureau. Elle sourit avant de quitter la pièce.

ooo


	3. Le Soleil va nous engloutir

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer, vous êtes en vacances jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Merci colonel.

- Meyer, si vous avez le moindre petit mal de tête, vous filez à l'infirmerie.

-Bien mon colonel.

SG9 quitta la salle de débriefing en souriant. O'Neill se dirigea vers le bureau de Hammond, s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil du général, et se mit à observer le téléphone rouge à sa gauche.

Teal'C entra à ce moment là.

- Colonel O'Neill ?

Je suis là Teal'C. Vous vous rendez compte ? D'ici je peux parler au président directement, comme Staline lui-même autrefois...

Il se tourna vers Teal'C.

...enfin, non, pas Staline, mais ses successeurs... A l'époque où on ne s'entendait pas si bien avec...

Teal'C haussa un sourcil.

- Non, rien, laissez tomber.

- SG9 est rentrée ?

- Oui. Le lieutenant Meyer a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Heureusement pour lui, il s'en est sortit indemne, mais l'équipe a dut passer son temps à le sortir de là au lieu d'explorer. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils restent une journée de plus...

- Toujours aucune nouvelle du général Hammond ?

Non. Il a téléphoné hier, au retour de SG8, mais...

Carter entra précipitamment dans la pièce, l'interrompant.

- Mon colonel ! Vous êtes ici !

- Oui Carter, qu'est-ce qui...

Les mesures ! Il faut absolument se retrouver en salle de briefing !

Elle quitta la pièce comme elle était entrée.

Hem... A vos ordres, major !

Les trois hommes membres de SG1 attendaient en salle de briefing. Le colonel avait pris sa place habituelle, gêné d'être en bout de table.

Carter entra, les bras encombrés de paperasse et diverses disquettes.

Messieurs, l'heure est grave.

Ils la regardèrent étonnés.

- Un rapport avec vos mesures ?

- En effet, Jonas.

Alors ?

Elle ne semblait pas savoir par quoi commencer. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et décida d'aller directement au but.

- Le Soleil va nous engloutir.

- Quoi ?

- Mais, major, oui, c'est «prévu», dans quelques milliards d'années,...

- Evidemment, je suis au courant, Jonas ! Mais moi je vous parle de quelques mois. Un semestre tout au plus.

- Comment est-ce possible, major Carter ?

Vous êtes sûre ?

Elle serra à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains.

Oui, je suis sûre, j'ai fait les mesures une trentaine de fois, j'ai téléphoné à des collègues, visiblement la Terre entière regarde le ciel depuis une semaine et s'étonne du résultat ! J'ai appelé Mc Kay, il est en route pour venir ici.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle. O'Neill le brisa :

- Expliquez-nous, major.

Bien, le Soleil est principalement composé d'hydrogène et d'hélium ; en son centre, la température et la densité sont telles que des réactions de fusion peuvent se produire ; au total, quatre noyaux d'hydrogène sont consommés pour aboutir à la formation d'un noyau d'hélium, ce qui libère une certaine quantité d'énergie, de l'ordre de la vingtaine de mégaélectronvolt, soit 10-12 joules.

Pour une fois, tous étaient attentifs à ses paroles.

Environ 1038 noyaux d'hélium sont créés chaque seconde, soit donc le quadruple de noyaux d'hydrogène consommés. A ce rythme là et compte tenu de ses réserves, le Soleil a en théorie de quoi réaliser de telles fusions pendant des milliards d'années encore.

Elle attendit une éventuelle remarque de son supérieur, qui ne vint pas. Elle continua donc :

- Il semblerait... Il est même quasiment certain que le nombre de noyaux d'hydrogène consommés actuellement atteint plutôt les 1044. Ce qui est beaucoup trop élevé et théoriquement impossible.

- C'est à dire, major ?

- Que le Soleil semble avoir accéléré sa vitesse de fusion.

- Au point de réduire plusieurs milliards d'années à quelques mois ?

Mc Kay m'a dit que lorsqu'il a lui-même réalisé ces mesures, la valeur était 100 fois moindre. La vitesse de croissance du Soleil semble être exponentielle, mon colonel, contrairement à tout ce que l'astronomie enseigne ! La taille du Soleil va brutalement augmenter, et cela ira de mal en pis, ça ne peut que s'accélérer... C'est contraire à tout ce que nous pensions !

Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Personne ne bougeait, tous semblaient réfléchir.

- Et quelles seront les conséquences ?

Je vous l'ai dit, mon colonel. Le Soleil va mourir beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, se transformant en une géante rouge. En mourant, son rayon va peu à peu augmenter, au point de... d'engloutir les quatre premières planètes du système solaire, jusqu'à Mars... La Terre étant la troisième...

Jonas la regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

-... Comment se fait-il que la Terre ne ressente rien ? Je veux dire, l'énergie produite, le rayonnement solaire aurait dû augmenter considérablement, non ?

- En effet, Jonas.

- Et ?

- Je n'ai pas d'explication. Même s'il est vrai que certains pays enregistrent des températures record en ce moment même. Mais de là à savoir si c'est directement lié... L'orbite terrestre a peut-être augmenté un peu... Je n'en sais rien, moi !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

- Rien, mon colonel.

- Quoi !

- On ne contrôle pas encore la fusion de façon pacifique sur Terre, alors la contrôler dans l'espace... La technologie Asgard à la limite, pourrait peut-être nous aider, mais nous avons si peu de temps...

Un soldat frappa à la porte. Il fut stupéfait devant le visage fermé des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il se mit timidement au garde-à-vous, conscient de déranger une discussion des plus importantes.

- Un civil demande à entrer dans la base, mon colonel. Il dit s'appeler Mc Kay.

C'est bien son nom, en effet. Faites-le entrer et menez-le au laboratoire du major Carter.

Il se leva.

- Je vais essayer de joindre Hammond, éventuellement le président. Carter, je vous laisse Mc Kay. Jonas, Teal'C... N'en parlez à personne. Je veux d'abord l'avis du général. On essayera après de contacter les Asgards ou de demander aux Tok'ras s'ils n'ont jamais vu ça, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, et quittèrent lentement la salle, sous le regard inquiet du colonel, qui murmura en un souffle :

C'est surréaliste...

ooo


	4. Monsieur le Président

**Voici la suite ! Pour le coup je change de forme de dialogue, ce sera plus simple à comprendre pour vous, et à écrire pour moi !**

* * *

? - Il faut donc commencer par ceux qui connaissent l'existence de la Porte, et leur famille. Faites passer le maximum de femmes et d'enfants possible, mais également des scientifiques.

**Hammond **- Ils ne s'en sortiront pas sans personnes plus «manuelles», monsieur le président.

**Président **- En effet. Il faut faire évacuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas indispensables au fonctionnement de la Porte, en fait.

Le président, Hammond, O'Neill, Davis, deux généraux russes, le Premier Ministre et plusieurs conseillers et ministres se trouvaient dans la salle de débriefing du SGC.

**Président **- Evidemment, la guerre contre les Goa'Ulds est suspendue, espérons qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles... Vous avez réussit à joindre les Asgards ?

**O'Neill **- Ils ne peuvent rien pour nous. Ils n'ont jamais vu ça non plus, mais ils ont pas mal de problèmes de leur côté en ce moment.

**Hammond **- Les réplicateurs ?

**O'Neill **- Oui, mon général.

**Ministre A **- Personne ne peut rien pour nous, alors ?

**O'Neill **- Non. A nous de nous débrouiller seuls.

**Président **- Alors il faut commencer les évacuations de suite.

**O'Neill **- Elles ont déjà commencé, monsieur le président, depuis 18 heures.

**Président **- Bonne initiative, colonel. Qui part et où ?

**Hammond **- Le personnel de la base, encadré des équipes SG de 7 à 15. Ils vont vers le site alpha, mais trois équipes ont été envoyées pour repérer d'éventuelles planètes inhabitées et viables pour l'homme.

**Ministre A **- Nous ne demandons l'hospitalité à personne ?

**Président **- Monsieur le Ministre, bien que nous soyons très vulnérables, je souhaite n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne.

? - Et pensez-vous à nous, dans cette affaire ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'un des généraux russes.

**Premier Ministre **- On vous évacue aussi, non ?

**Général russe 1 (Nietcheskov) **- On évacue bien mes unités, monsieur le Premier Ministre, mais c'est uniquement parce que certains de nos officiers ont eu vent de votre projet de quitter la Terre. Sinon, personne ne nous aurait dit de partir, répondit-il.

**Premier Ministre **- C'est... un regrettable oubli, général Nietcheskov, mais...

**Nietcheskov** - Seulement contrairement à vos hommes, les nôtres sont obligés de laisser leurs familles ici !

**Hammond **- Vous pouvez les faire venir de Russie si vous le souhaitez, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

**Nietcheskov**- C'est très aimable à vous, général Hammond, mais sachant que VOTRE Porte qui sert aux évacuations est en fait la NOTRE...

**Président **- Général... Ne nous emballons pas sur de telles questions. Nous parlons de la survie des Terriens...

**Nietcheskov **– Le terme « Terriens » ne concerne que les Américains ?

Le président soupira. Davis vint le tirer de cette situation délicate.

**Davis **- Ce n'est pas ça, mais... Le temps que vous perdriez à faire venir la Porte en Russie serait du temps de perdu pour faire traverser la Porte à des femmes, des enfants...

**Ministre B **- De plus votre pays est tellement grand qu'il serait parfois plus court de faire traverser la Porte à un Parisien, si elle se trouvait à Moscou, que par un habitant de la côte Pacifique !

? - Sur ce point je suis bien d'accord avec vous, messieurs...

L'intervention du deuxième général russe, plus âgé, calma la conversation. Il réfléchit un instant.

**Général russe 2 (Jdelev) **- Mais quand tout le personnel aura été évacué ?

**Davis **- ... Nous passerons alors aux habitants de Colorado Springs, puis de l'état entier, si cela est possible.

**Nietcheskov **- C'est bien ce que je disais : que des Américains !

**Président **- Nous n'y pouvons pas grand-chose, hélas... Des Canadiens et Mexicains, tout au plus...

**Nietcheskov **- Et vous laissez tomber les autres continents ?

**Ministre B **– Croyez bien que nous ferons notre possible pour les aider. Nous n'avons aucune intention d'exclure une quelconque nationalité de…

**Nietcheskov **- Et pourtant vous vous gardez la Porte pour vous ! Son premier but était pourtant d'assurer la survie de toute la Terre ! Cessez d'être égoïstes !

**Jdelev **- Nietcheskov, du calme !

**Nietcheskov **- Vous partagez mes opinions, Jdelev ! Réagissez !

Le vieux général pris un air las.

**Jdelev **- Nous avons bien peu de choix. Estimez-vous heureux que nous soyons déjà au courant -et concernés- par cette évacuation. Il n'en est pas de même pour nos pseudo-alliés Français, Anglais et Chinois qui ignorent encore tout de vos projets...

Un des ministres se racla la gorge :

**Ministre B **- Faire passer les Français et les Anglais, il n'y a aucun problème, ce serait même plus simple que des Américains et des Russes. Mais les Chinois... Un milliard de personnes par la Porte, vous imaginez ?

**Jdelev **- D'un autre côté, il est vrai que les Anglais sont beaucoup plus proches de vous que nous, niveau relations internationales, je veux dire...

**Ministre A **- Le général Jdelev soulève un point important...

**Président **- Et encore une fois, nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous allons déjà avoir bien du mal à faire passer notre propre population, par une Porte qui NOUS coûte une fortune, je pense que nous ne penserons aux Anglais que lorsque notre évacuation aura un peu progressé !

**Ministre A **- Et comment allez-vous annoncer à toute une ville, tout un état, tout un pays qu'il doit passer par un anneau extraterrestre dans le calme le plus complet, parce que la planète va bientôt disparaître ?

**O'Neill **- Nous n'avons rien dit pour le moment...

**Premier Ministre**- Je vous demande pardon, colonel ?

**Hammond **- Seule une poignée de personnes sont au courant. Même les personnes qui traversent la Porte pensent à une simulation, à un essai de colonisation...

**Ministre A **- Personne ne s'étonne des Jaffas et Tok'ras présents sur le site alpha ?

**O'Neill **- Non, parce qu'ils n'y sont plus... Ils ont été évacués vers une autre planète, qui sera sans doute la deuxième «planète de secours».

Carter fit son entrée à cet instant. Hammond la présenta :

**Hammond **- Messieurs, voici le major Carter, membre de SG1, expert de la Porte. Du nouveau major ?

Elle parut intimidée par tous les galons présents dans la pièce, puis se ressaisit.

**Carter **- Oui, SG4 a trouvé une planète proche de la Terre, ils sont en train de l'explorer.

Elle tourna les pages du bloc-notes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

**Carter **- Le professeur Niemals, du département de la santé, conseille vivement le gouvernement d'ordonner une réduction considérable d'émission de gaz à effet de serre, afin que la chaleur soit supportable le plus longtemps possible...

Elle leva les yeux du bloc-notes :

**Carter **- Pour autant que cela ait encore un effet...

**Président **- Le problème, c'est que nous devons produire beaucoup pour équiper les gens qui s'installent là-bas.

Devant la réponse du président, Carter baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son bloc-notes.

**Hammond **- Autre chose, major ?

**Carter **- Oui, mon général : les Tok'ras nous ont contacté ce matin pour nous dire qu'ils auraient peut-être une solution pour résister le plus longtemps possible à l'augmentation de chaleur qui va certainement bientôt avoir lieu.

**Président** - Et ?

**Carter** - La Porte restant ouverte en quasi-permanence sur le site alpha, nous ne pouvons leur renvoyer de réponse, monsieur le président.

**Hammond **- Bien, tentez de les recontacter à chaque déconnexion de la Porte.

**Carter **- Bien mon général.

**Hammond **- Ce sera tout.

Carter jeta un bref regard vers O'Neill, qui hocha la tête.

**O'Neill **- Mon général ?

**Hammond **- Oui, colonel.

**O'Neill **- Le major et... moi-même pensons que nous pourrions encore accélérer l'évacuation...

**Premier Ministre **- Comment cela, colonel ?

Carter répondit à cette question.

**Carter **- En allant chercher une deuxième Porte sur une autre planète, en la ramenant sur Terre, et en l'ouvrant sur un autre site que le site alpha.

**O'Neill** - Cela permettrait en outre de résoudre le problème de l'acheminement du matériel vers les sites... Ca serait plus rapide, on ne serait pas obligés de bloquer la Porte la nuit pendant cinq heures pour emmener les matériaux lourds...

**Hammond **- Ce serait vraiment possible, major ? La Porte fonctionnerait sur Terre ?

**Carter **- On peut toujours essayer. Théoriquement, ça devrait marcher, les coordonnées indiquent l'emplacement de la planète et permettent de la repérer, c'est tout.

Elle jugea plus sage de ne pas s'emporter dans des explications, et arrêta là son exposé. D'ailleurs, personne ne sembla vouloir lui demander plus d'explications sur ce sujet.

**Premier Ministre **- Oui, mais où trouver cette Porte, vous croyez vraiment que beaucoup de peuples vont accepter de nous prêter la leur ?

**O'Neill **- Oh oui, monsieur le Premier Ministre, certains seront même ravis de s'en débarrasser ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de Portes ont été enfouies pour être sûr que plus personne ne les passe. Il nous suffira de les déterrer.

**Premier Ministre **- Et comment comptez-vous les apporter ici, colonel ? En pièces détachées ?

**O'Neill **- Les Tok'ras, monsieur le Premier Ministre, les Tok'ras ! Vu ce qu'on a fait pour eux, ils peuvent bien nous amener une Porte jusqu'ici, non ?

Tout le monde se regarda. Cette éventualité n'était pas si bête.

**Carter **- Alors ? Monsieur le président ?

**Président **- Qu'en dites-vous, général ?

**Hammond **- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, si ça marche...

**O'Neill **- Ca marchera.

**Hammond **- Je l'espère, colonel.

**Président **- Je pense que cette Porte reviendrait de droit aux Russes...

**Jdelev **- Merci, monsieur le président...

**Davis **- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous munir de plusieurs autres Portes ?

**Président **- Major ?

**Carter **- Ce serait tout à fait possible, en effet...

**Ministre A** - Et à qui reviendraient-elles ?

**Hammond **- Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord voir combien nous pouvons en avoir, monsieur le Ministre, et surtout s'assurer qu'elles fonctionnent bien sur Terre.

**Président **- En effet, général.

**Hammond **- Bien, colonel, major, bravo pour cette idée, qui fait l'unanimité.

Les deux officiers se sourirent.

**Nietcheskov **- A vrai dire, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement...

Jdelev lui lança un regard noir.

**Hammond **- SG1 me retrouvera en salle de briefing dès que cette réunion sera terminée, préparez-vous déjà à partir pour la base Tok'ra ; de là, vous visiterez les planètes susceptibles de nous céder leur Porte.

**Carter, O'Neill **- Bien mon général.

**Hammond **- Major, vous pouvez disposer.

Après un rapide signe de tête à ses supérieurs, elle quitta la salle.

ooo

Carter patientait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle était déjà prête pour partir en mission, mais la réunion n'était toujours pas finie, et elle attendait le briefing. Janet entra en soupirant :

- Mon Dieu ! Avec tous ces civils et la garde rapprochée des huiles qui nous rendent visite, la base est surpeuplée ! Enfin, tant que l'infirmerie reste calme, tout va bien.

Sam sourit. Janet remarqua alors sa tenue.

- Vous partez en mission ?

- Oui, dans quelques minutes.

- Sur le site alpha ?

- Non, plutôt les Tok'ras...

Janet vaquait à ses occupations tout en discutant avec Sam. Après un silence, celle-ci finit par lancer :

- Vous ne partez pas pour le site alpha ?

- Si, on m'a proposé, je pars dans trois jours...

- Avec Cassandra ?

- Non. Vous savez, elle profite de ses vacances pour travailler au centre de loisirs, elle ne veut pas abandonner ce boulot pour aller simuler une colonisation...

Sam prit Janet par le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter.

- Il faut qu'elle parte. Il faut que vous partiez toutes les deux.

- Sam ! Croyez-moi, elle est beaucoup mieux à travailler ici en étant payée plutôt que de s'exiler... Elle peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi, même si vous êtes absente de temps en temps.

Sam mit la tête en arrière en soupirant.

- Non, c'est...

Elle hésita avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne pense pas que le général m'en veuille de vous avoir dit ça, même si je n'en ai pas le droit, mais... Promettez-moi que ce que je vais vous dire ne sera pas répété... Même à Cassandra.

- Sam, vous me connaissez !

Elle se plaça devant Sam et la regarda, inquiète.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Janet... La Terre va disparaître.

Janet ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais comment ?

- Le Soleil est en train de mourir à une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide que précédemment. Bientôt, il nous engloutira...

- ... Combien de temps ?

- Six mois, tout au plus...

Le regard de Janet partit dans le vide. Sam tenta de la faire réagir.

- Ce n'est pas une simulation de colonisation. C'est une évacuation d'urgence !

- Vous le leur cachez.

- Oui. Dans peu de temps l'augmentation de la taille du Soleil sera réellement visible, la chaleur augmentera, la luminosité aussi. Les nuits deviendront plus courtes... Tout le monde finira par s'en rendre compte.

- Ce sera la panique...

- Oui. Pour le moment, toutes les personnes au courant se taisent, que ce soit le peu de membres du SGC qui le savent ou les scientifiques qui l'ont découvert. Nous retardons le moment critique de la révélation...

- On ne peut rien faire ?

- Non. Juste essayer d'évacuer le plus de personnes possible. N'attendez pas.

Leur conversation fut interrompue.

« SG1 est attendue en salle de briefing. »

Sam se prépara à partir.

- Si ma mission se passe bien, je reviendrais seulement après votre évacuation... Alors... Bonne chance.

Janet sortit de sa torpeur.

- Nous nous retrouverons là-bas, Sam.

Elles s'enlacèrent un instant, Sam en profita pour lui demander de veiller sur Cassandra, puis leur étreinte prit fin.

Après avoir regardé son amie une dernière fois, Sam partit pour tenter de sauver non plus la Terre, cette fois-ci, mais seulement ses habitants.

oooooooo

**Et maintenant il est temps pour vous lecteur de travailler un tout petit peu de ri****en du tout : il y a un bouton en bas à gauche qui dit "review", et qui est la seule récompense de l'auteur...**


	5. Vous la mettez sous la Tour Eiffel ?

- Voilà, je pense que vous savez tout.

Carter s'éloigna de la Porte et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Vous pensez ?

- Je vous ai tout dit, en tout cas.

- D'où vient-elle ?

- Z8X154.

- ?

- Hem... Elle veut dire «de loin», Leloup.

O'Neill s'approcha du Français.

- Elle n'a pas été trop rapide ni trop compliquée ?

- Mon colonel !

- Rassurez-vous, colonel, j'ai tout compris. Donc nous sommes le quatrième pays à recevoir une Porte?

- C'est ça. Les Chinois attendent encore la leur.

- Ils nous en veulent, d'ailleurs... ajouta O'Neill.

- Vous savez que c'est un cadeau empoisonné que vous nous faites là ? Au niveau de l'Union Européenne, c'est délicat !

- L'Angleterre est dans le même cas que vous.

- Oui, colonel, c'est vrai. Mais nous allons quand même en faire profiter l'Allemagne dans quelques mois. Au fait, sans vouloir me plaindre, pourquoi avoir donné deux Portes à deux pays si proches ? Il y en a une en Amérique, trois en Europe, mais les autres continents...

- Leloup, si vous voulez que nous continuions à bien nous entendre, évitez de parler de politique avec nous !

- Bien colonel, répondit celui-ci en riant.

- Nous exécutons les ordres, c'est tout. La situation internationale est encore bien assez tendue sans que vous ne nous posiez de telles questions.

Carter expliqua la réaction de son supérieur :

- Les Japonais, Coréens et Australiens viennent juste de se rendre compte que nous «offrions» des Portes. Ils veulent leur part...

- Ca risque d'être difficile...

- En effet ! Nous avons déjà la chance d'avoir quatre Portes, et quatre planètes différentes à notre disposition pour l'évacuation, mais on ne pourra jamais en avoir une pour chaque pays !

- Et la planète sur laquelle nous allons ?

- Elle s'appelle P4X222. Normalement. Rebaptisez-la, s'il vous plaît !

- Bien colonel !

- Les Anglais ont appelé la leur «Freedom» pour le moment. Les Russes ne me demandez pas, je serais incapable de le prononcer !

Carter sourit, le scientifique français aussi.

- Et la vôtre ?

- Site alpha.

- Mon colonel !

- Bon, Earth 2. J'étais contre. Ils ont déjà commencé à bâtir une pseudo-ville : New Liberty... Mais je n'ai plus vraiment mon mot à dire, en fait...

- La vie s'organise, là-bas ?

- Doucement.

- Ils ne savent toujours rien ?

- Non, et je vous conseille d'en faire autant avec votre population !

- Ca va être dur...

Il réfléchit un moment.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tout le monde soit sur la même planète...

- Oui, mais si nous voulons évacuer le maximum de personnes, ce n'est pas possible pour le moment : la Porte d'une planète d'évacuation étant toujours connectée à une autre sur Terre, un autre vortex ne peut pas se greffer au premier, expliqua Carter. Et puis, nous assurons notre survie. S'il arrive quelque chose sur l'une des planètes...

- Il peut arriver quelque chose ?

Leloup paraissait effrayé. O'Neill regarda sévèrement Carter.

- Oui, enfin... On ne sait jamais. Normalement, non.

- On n'a exploré que les alentours de la Porte, pas toute la planète, et nous ne sommes restés que quelques jours...

Les deux officiers se défièrent du regard. O'Neill faisait tout pour rassurer le Français, et Carter démolissait ses tentatives. Finalement, il abdiqua. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, elle n'avait pas tort.

- Si vous lancez le satellite en arrivant, comme on vous l'a dit, vous connaîtrez mieux votre environnement, vous pourrez prévenir les problèmes. Normalement, il n'y a pas de formes de vie intelligentes, ni même vivantes d'ailleurs, là où vous allez.

- C'est... contre ces formes de vie que vous avez installé votre iris ?

O'Neill soupira, Carter sourit en voyant l'embarras de son colonel. Décidément, ce petit Français n'avait pas fini de l'étonner.

- Alors ?

- Oui, en effet, mais vous comprendrez quand vous lirez nos rapports, rassurez-vous.

- De toute façon, comme votre Porte restera ouverte en quasi-permanence, vous ne risquez rien, ajouta Carter. Nous ne nous servons plus de notre iris depuis le début de l'évacuation, il en sera de même pour vous.

- Bien.

Ces discussions agaçaient O'Neill au bout d'un moment. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau face aux Anglais, sauf que ceux-ci leur accordaient une confiance plus aveugle et ne posaient pas tant de questions délicates. Il chercha à changer le cours de la conversation.

- Alors...

Il désigna la Porte du menton.

- Vous n'allez pas l'installer sous la Tour Eiffel ?

Carter sourit à son supérieur : depuis le temps qu'il se posait cette question ! Leloup rit :

- Non, mais nous avons pourtant pensé un moment la mettre sous l'arc de Triomphe et bloquer les Champs Elysées...

Il fut interrompu par un garde.

- Colonel O'Neill ? Un appel des USA.

- J'arrive.

Carter le suivit dans un bureau, tandis que Leloup vérifiait une dernière fois la Porte avant d'entrer les coordonnées.

- O'Neill.

« Général Hammond. Les Tok'ras viennent de rapporter trois Portes. SG1 part pour Beijing. »

- Génial.

« Jacob pense ce sont certainement les dernières Portes qu'il peut ramener. A vrai dire nous leur donnons les dernières planètes aussi. »

- Où vont les autres Portes ?

« Le major Carter est avec vous, colonel ? »

- Oui, c'est elle qui vient de parler.

« Les deux autres vont en Australie et en Egypte. »

- Tiens ! Retour aux sources.

« Au moins une par continent, c'est le maximum que nous puissions faire. »

- Bien. Nous partons quand, mon général ?

« Demain soir. Votre père arrivera directement là-bas avec la Porte, major. »

Carter se réjouit. Elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis qu'ils avaient ramené les Portes, il y avait deux semaines, et en apprenant que la Terre était condamnée, celui-ci avait eut l'air particulièrement choqué. Il avait voulu lui faire promettre que son frère et sa famille passeraient la Porte avant le moment fatidique, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Pas de favoritisme. C'étaient les ordres.

« Il ramène également une douzaine de vaisseaux cargos ».

Carter sortit de ses pensées :

- Quoi ?

« Les Tok'ras nous offrent leur aide, major. Ils mettent ces vaisseaux et leurs équipages à notre disposition, pour que nous puissions transporter matériel lourd ou personnes. Peu importe leur nationalité. »

- C'est formidable !

« D'autant plus que 18 autres vaisseaux sont déjà en route pour la Terre, en plus de ceux-ci. Votre père a vraiment fait une action formidable, major. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux à cette nouvelle.

« Bien, colonel, major, je vous transmettrais les coordonnées des planètes plus tard. En attendant profitez de votre soirée de répit. »

- Merci, mon général.

«... Bonne chance, SG1 ! »

O'Neill ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en entendant la phrase fétiche de son supérieur, et il raccrocha. Il se tourna vers son major.

- Et bien, Carter ?

Celle-ci essuyait quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

- Excusez-moi, mon colonel...

- C'est pas dans vos habitudes, ça, major. Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

- Pardon, je ne devrais pas, mais...

Voyant que son supérieur était prêt à l'écouter, elle poursuivit.

- Les Tok'ras ont déjà tant fait : les trois satellites qui absorbent l'énergie solaire qu'ils nous ont offert, et qui nous permettent de survivre, le transport des Portes et maintenant une possibilité supplémentaire d'évacuation, même moins rapide...

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Oui, mon colonel. Mon père s'est tellement battu pour avoir cette aide...

Elle murmura :

- Ca ne fait que rendre mieux évident le peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant notre destruction...

O'Neill soupira, et la prit par les épaules :

- Carter. Nous avons les moyens pour sauver plus de gens que nous ne l'espérions, plus longtemps que nous ne le pensions. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, le fait que la croissance solaire ait autant ralentit ces derniers jours relève du miracle.

Il la força à le regarder.

- Profitons de ces miracles, major.

Elle sourit timidement.

- C'est vrai, la situation n'est pas très joyeuse, je vous l'accorde. Mais ils comptent sur nous pour bâtir l'avenir. Nous sommes indispensables, Carter.

- Oui... Pardon mon colonel...

- Il fallait bien que ça vous arrive Carter... Et mieux vaut que ce soit ici, avec... moi, plutôt que face à une centaine de personnes à un moment où l'on a vraiment besoin de vous !

- Merci mon colonel...

- Allez...

Il lui tendit maladroitement un paquet de mouchoirs.

- Encore un petit effort à Paris avant de continuer notre tour du monde !

ooo


	6. Le monde sait, maintenant

Devant la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel, Teal'C regardait la ville lumière s'éclairer à la tombée du soir.

Carter arriva avec une bouteille et de quoi grignoter.

- Allez, dernière nuit à Paris !

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que c'était _vraiment_ leur dernière nuit. Il ne pourrait jamais y en avoir d'autres.

Jonas arriva et déposa quatre verres sur la table. Tout d'un coup, le colonel se mit à s'énerver devant la télévision.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ses trois coéquipiers s'approchèrent, intrigués. A l'écran défilaient des images : une conférence devant une foule immense, des centaines de personnes s'agitant devant des guichets de gares, d'aéroports. Des embouteillages monstres sur les autoroutes, des milliers d'étudiants assis sur des places publiques, des mouvements de panique dans des magasins, un rassemblement énorme devant le Pape, des chefs d'Etat muets devant leurs micros...

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? répéta O'Neill. Bon sang mais...

Il cria, s'adressant à la télévision :

- Comment on fait si on ne comprend pas le français !

Teal'C et Jonas restaient impassibles devant la colère de leur colonel, trop absorbés par les images. Carter s'empara de la télécommande et changea de chaîne.

Devant les informations de la BBC World, O'Neill se calma et se rassit. Carter l'imita.

Les membres de SG1 regardaient les reportages, médusés.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Jonas rompit le silence.

- Le monde sait, maintenant.

- Deux sondes solaires qui grillent à mi-chemin de leur parcours, et cela suffit aux scientifiques pour déballer tout le scénario de fin du monde..., ajouta O'Neill, pensif.

Carter hocha la tête.

- C'est la panique... Ils ne savent pas qu'il y a une solution de secours.

Jonas ne décollait pas les yeux de l'écran.

- Ils devaient déjà se poser des questions, vu la chaleur et la taille du Soleil...

- Qui a annoncé la nouvelle ? demanda Teal'C.

- Pas les étudiants qui l'ont découvert, en tout cas. Ils ont passé la Porte hier avec leurs familles.

Jonas se décida enfin à regarder ses amis.

- Je crois que ça vient plutôt des Etats-Unis, major.

Carter soupira. Dehors, des cris se firent entendre. Teal'C se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

- Il y a un cortège, O'Neill.

- Tout le monde perd la tête.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et des éclats de voix dans le couloir. En ouvrant la porte, Carter découvrit deux hommes en train de se disputer, tandis que plusieurs clients prenaient leurs valises pour s'en aller. La direction s'affolait.

- Je rentre chez moi ! hurla l'un des deux hommes.

- Ca ne vous protégera pas !

Un capitaine qui accompagnait SG1 pour aider à installer les Portes s'arrêta devant Carter.

- Vous saviez, hein ? Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit ! Vous ne nous avez rien dit ! Vous nous auriez laissé crever loin de nos familles ?

- Mais ...

- Je retourne chez moi !

Teal'C et le colonel se tenaient également sur le pas de la porte. Ils entendirent alors Jonas leur crier :

- Attendez !

Celui-ci augmenta le volume de la télévision, au point de pouvoir l'entendre du couloir. La voix du président des Etats-Unis résonnait dans la chambre.

« Nous avons déjà évacué 110 500 personnes vers d'autres planètes habitables, il en part plus de 2 000 chaque jour, depuis près de deux mois. Chaque continent sera bientôt munit d'une Porte. Je demande simplement d'être calme. Nos dernières estimations font penser que l'évacuation sera encore possible pendant 8 mois, au lieu de 4. Je demande à chaque gouvernement d'organiser les départs de façon équitable, pour que le maximum de personnes quitte la Terre et dans les meilleures conditions possibles... »

Jonas répéta à nouveau :

- Le monde sait, maintenant.

ooo

SG1 attendait silencieusement son avion pour Beijing, un peu dépités de voir que le nombre de personnes les accompagnant avait diminué des trois quarts pendant la nuit. O'Neill lisait tant bien que mal le dernier journal, déconcentré par le bouillonnement de personnes qui papillonnaient autour d'eux.

- Les Tok'ras se sont mis à la disposition des Australiens et Egyptiens en attendant qu'ils aient leur Porte... L'université qui a fait la découverte réclame une Porte pour son pays... Ah ! Les Japonais font encore des leurs...

Carter regardait dans le vide. Elle était navrée de constater qu'ils apprenaient les nouvelles non plus par leur commandement mais par les médias.

- De toute façon, on ne pourra jamais sauver la moitié des habitants, alors...

Sur ces paroles pessimistes mais cruellement vraies, Jonas tourna les talons et partit se dégourdir les jambes, au milieu des bagages qui traînaient et des personnes paniquées.

- ... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je croyais que c'était l'élément optimiste de l'équipe ?

- Il est comme ça depuis plusieurs semaines, mon colonel.

- Jonas Quinn a du mal à se faire à l'idée que cette planète va bientôt disparaître.

- C'est le cas de tout le monde, remarqua O'Neill.

- Il avait déjà tout abandonné sur sa planète, et voici que ses projets de vie sur celle-ci sont détruits, peu de temps après son arrivée.

- Oui, vous avez raison, Teal'C, Cassandra est un peu dans le même état d'esprit, ajouta Carter.

O'Neill regarda ses deux coéquipiers.

- Ben oui, mais... Bon, on a tous besoin de soutien ! On va lui remonter le moral, mais il faudrait éviter que tout le monde fasse de la déprime en même temps...

Carter rougit en repensant à sa réaction d'hier.

- Je pense que le fait que nous n'ayons pas réussit à contacter sa planète d'origine pour demander l'hospitalité y est aussi pour beaucoup.

- Sans doute Teal'C, sans doute...

O'Neill soupira en se replongeant dans le journal.

- De toute façon, même une fois admise l'idée de demander l'hospitalité, personne n'a été candidat, alors...

Jonas revint.

- L'avion est annoncé, il faut se dépêcher, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être sûrs de parvenir à décoller, certains pilotes se sont emparés d'appareils et occupent les pistes en attendant qu'on les autorise à passer la Porte parisienne.

Ses amis (sauf Teal'C) lui firent un sourire un peu forcé.

- Alors nous sommes partis les enfants !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement, se frayant un passage au milieu de la foule criante.

ooooooo


	7. Vous allez me manquer, Sam

Il traversa lentement le cimetière vide, avant de s'arrêter devant une tombe qui lui était tristement familière. Rajustant sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, il leva les yeux vers le ciel où un énorme Soleil orange commençait à se coucher. Il posa son vase rempli de fleurs sur la tombe, avant de s'agenouiller.

- Coucou Charly. Ca faisait longtemps.

Comme pour s'excuser, il expliqua :

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, tu sais. C'est ... un peu la panique, au SGC.

Il eut un petit rire :

- Un peu partout, d'ailleurs. On ne sait plus où donner de la tête... On m'a nommé responsable de l'installation des réfugiés à New Liberty. Il en arrive de plus en plus. Tant mieux, dans un sens...

Il hésita avant d'ajouter :

- Donc en fait, c'est... la dernière fois que l'on se voit... Enfin... Non, tu... tu resteras toujours avec moi, mais... Pas sur Terre... Je vais quitter la planète. Ce soir. Je reviendrai de temps en temps, bien sûr, mais pas longtemps et dans... dans sept mois de toute façon il n'y aura plus de Terre, alors...

Il soupira.

- Je ne te dis pas des choses très joyeuses aujourd'hui... Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de gens qui vont y rester... Même avec l'aide des Tok'ras et avec les deux nouvelles Portes qui viennent s'ajouter aux sept autres, ça va être... dur... La quasi-totalité des populations d'Afrique Noire, la plupart des pays d'Amérique du Sud et d'Océanie n'ont aucun espoir de passer la Porte ou de voyager avec les Tok'ras... C'est écœurant, mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose... On se sent si petit dans toute cette histoire... Enfin bon, il y a tout de même une très bonne nouvelle ce sont les Asgards. Depuis qu'ils se sont rendus compte que les Goa'Ulds étaient responsables de la croissance solaire, avec leur espèce d'accélérateur temporel avaleur d'hélium, ils se sont mis à nous aider, c'est bien. Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour la stopper, mais ils ont quand même évacué le Vatican en 15 heures ! ... Bon, tu me diras, c'est le Vatican, mais bon, quand même... Ils sont très forts, ces petits gris... On leur a demandé de mettre leurs vaisseaux à notre disposition plutôt que d'entrer en guerre avec les Goa'Ulds... Ceux-là... Ils nous laissent un peu tranquilles, même si la Chine - la planète hein, pas le pays - a eu des problèmes avec eux... Enfin, ça s'est bien fini... Baal est mort, en fait. Donc ça s'est très bien fini... Sur Freedom aussi, ils ont eut des problèmes. En fait la planète n'était pas vraiment inhabitée... Mais bon, c'est réglé, il faut juste qu'ils fassent attention... Je dois un peu t'ennuyer, là, avec tout ça, non ?

Il se releva, sa position devenait douloureuse.

- Je suis incorrigible... Tu ne connais pas la meilleure ? Ils viennent d'annoncer l'application de la loi de non-fraternisation au SGC ! Ca veux dire qu'avant, elle n'avait pas lieu ! ... Mais comme personne ne le savait, de toute façon... Pour ce que ça change... Enfin bon... Ils ont fait cela pour que nous soyons le plus disponibles possible pour aider aux installations sur les planètes. C'est une bonne idée, pas vrai ? Ah oui, vraiment...

Sentant qu'il s'égarait, il se reprit.

- Tu sais, avant-hier, j'ai... j'ai vu ta mère passer la Porte. Ca faisait presque cinq ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu... Elle n'habitait plus ici - enfin tu dois le savoir - c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas partie plus tôt. Elle était à Seattle. Elle m'a présenté son mari... Un brave homme, apparemment... J'ai aussi appris la naissance de ta petite sœur, qui fêtait justement ses deux ans le surlendemain... Veille bien sur eux Charly, surtout ta petite sœur... Elle a de gros problèmes d'audition, sa vie ne va pas être très facile, alors... Protège-la...

Il arrangea machinalement les fleurs et regarda sa montre.

- Je vais partir dans quelques heures, il va falloir que j'aille me préparer... Au revoir, Charly... Encore une fois...

Il hésita.

- Tu sais, il y a quelques années, je serais resté ici avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Mais ils comptent sur moi à présent. Je ne peux pas les laisser... Il faut penser à l'avenir...

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe de son fils avant de tourner les talons.

- Au revoir, Charly...

ooo

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

O'Neill se tenait dans la salle d'embarquement avec tous ses subordonnés, prêts à aller vers leur nouvelle affectation.

- La Porte vient de se déconnecter, mon colonel !

- Ca je vois bien ! Pour quelle raison ?

- Elle n'était connectée que depuis 11 minutes...

Le jeune lieutenant n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il paraissait affolé.

- Où est Carter ?

- Elle dort mon colonel, lui répondit un sergent d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu trapu et assez mal rasé. Je dois aller la réveiller ?

- Non, laissez-la, pour une fois qu'elle se repose. Bon lieutenant, vous me rouvrez cette Porte, oui ?

- Oui... Oui, bien sûr mon colonel.

- Et restez calme !

O'Neill s'énervait de voir que l'on plaçait des officiers inexpérimentés à un poste aussi important que le contrôle de la Porte. Il regardait le jeune homme, grand, assez mince, s'affairer.

- C'est la sixième fois aujourd'hui, colonel.

O'Neill se tourna vers le sergent.

- La sixième fois qu'elle se déconnecte plus tôt que prévu ?

- En effet, mais là...

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du major Carter, qui répéta la question de son supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Encore une interruption, major.

- Carter, vous devriez dormir !

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se mit à un ordinateur.

- Je n'ai pas d'explication pour le moment. Faites attention lieutenant Dawies, c'est depuis que vous êtes là qu'il y a ce genre de problèmes...

- Je... Je suis désolé major, je...

- Bien, ça devrait repartir. Vous allez pouvoir entrer les coordonnées.

- Bien major.

Elle se leva et s'approcha d'O'Neill.

- Il semblerait que nous nous revoyons plus tôt que prévu !

- Je vous ai dit au revoir il y a une heure.

Le cercle commença à tourner.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, observa O'Neill.

« Chevron un, enclenché. »

- SG1 est totalement éparpillée, à présent. Jonas sur Freedom, Teal'C avec les Tok'ras, vous sur Earth 2...

- Vous restez encore longtemps sur Terre, major ?

« Chevron deux, enclenché. »

- Encore au moins six mois, je vais rester le plus longtemps possible.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de vous !

Elle sourit.

«Chevron trois, enclenché. »

- Ne restez pas trop longtemps quand même. Il paraît que malgré les satellites absorbeurs des Tok'ras ce sera la fournaise. J'ai besoin de vous pour après l'évacuation.

« Chevron quatre, enclenché. »

- On recommencera comme ici.

Elle baissa la tête avec un petit sourire gêné. Il continuait à la regarder.

- Vous savez, nous devrions même...

« Chevron cinq, enclench... »

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire, lieutenant ? On s'en rend bien compte !

- Euh, oui mon colonel... Excusez-moi... Faites ça en silence, sergent Mickaelson...

O'Neill se retourna vers son major.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de le dire un jour.

- C'est fait ! Contrôlez-vous quand même la prochaine fois !

Ils se sourirent. Derrière la vitre, la Porte s'ouvrit en un geyser bleu.

- Bon... Je crois qu'il faut y aller.

- Bon courage, mon colonel...

- Vous aussi... A bientôt... Vous allez me manquer, Sam.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de descendre rejoindre ses hommes. Ils traversèrent silencieusement le vortex, certains la première fois, d'un pas hésitant. Le flux de soldats passant par l'Anneau allait être continu pendant une demi-heure.

Carter les regarda disparaître dans la flaque bleue.

- A bientôt, Jack...

Le colonel fut aveuglé par la luminosité de la planète, lui qui venait de quitter une base si sombre. Tandis que le flot de soldats arrivant de la Terre le contournait pour s'éloigner de la Porte, un jeune lieutenant, aussi grand que lui mais très mince, se mit au garde-à-vous. « Décidément » pensa O'Neill.

- Bonjour, colonel ! Lieutenant Richard Reiben, je suis chargé de vous mener à vos quartiers... Le capitaine Meyer vous prie de bien vouloir...

Un bruit inattendu fit soudain se retourner O'Neill, qui vit avec horreur le vortex se déconnecter au moment où ses hommes passaient.

- Non !

Le lieutenant prit un air navré.

- Encore.

- Comment va-t-on les récupérer ? Ils sont prisonniers du vortex !

- Comme ceux de ce matin, colonel. En rouvrant le vortex d'ici, avec le DHD.

Finalement ce lieutenant semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules. Et mieux maîtriser la Porte que O'Neill. Celui-ci s'en voulu de ne pas avoir su comment résoudre ce problème, après 6 ans passés au SGC.

Le vortex se reforma, et trois soldats réapparurent, éberlués.

- Contactez la base.

- Bien mon colonel.

- ... Carter ? Qu'est ce qui est encore arrivé ?

- Je crois que la Porte a été trop utilisée, mon colonel. Elle sature. Il nous faudrait plus d'énergie encore pour pallier ce problème...

- La bonne nouvelle !

- En coupant toute l'électricité de la base et de ses environs, ça devrait marcher pour cette nuit, mon colonel...

- Espérons-le Carter.

- Je trouverais une solution pour les prochains jours.

- Je vous fais confiance, major.

Ils déconnectèrent le vortex, afin que de la Terre, les autres puissent rouvrir la Porte et continuer l'évacuation.

Des soldats apparurent à nouveau par la mare bleue nouvellement reformée, et le flux reprit.

- Cette fois-ci : à bientôt, major.

- A bientôt…

Sam coupa la communication et se leva. S'approchant de la vitre, elle vit les militaires passer la Porte. Bientôt, ce serait son tour. Mais elle ne savait plus trop si elle était impatiente que ce jour arrive…

A suivre …

ooooooooooooooo

**Voilà pour la première partie (pour ceux qui ont tenu jusque là) ! Des reviews, positives ou négatives me feraient très plaisir ! C'est tellement rapide à laisser une review : on clique juste sur un bouton, on écrit une ou deux phrases et hop ! Et ça fait tellement plaisir à l'auteur, une review !**


	8. La Terre sera engloutie de toute façon

**La suite...**

* * *

La pièce était sombre, éclairée uniquement par de grosses lampes à piles. Le général Hammond était assis à son bureau. Devant lui, Davis tenait son verre d'alcool à la main, sans y avoir touché. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis cinq minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce fut le major qui brisa le silence.

- Nous avons quand même de la chance… Avec les Goa'Ulds, je veux dire. Ils n'ont pas profité de notre faiblesse. Mais je parle peut-être trop tôt de victoire…

- A part l'incident avec Baal, vous avez raison. La plupart des grands-maîtres sont en guerre contre Anubis. Yu a formé une coalition. Ils ont d'autres préoccupations que nous pour le moment.

- C'est une bonne chose… On m'a dit qu'ils étaient responsables de l'accroissement solaire ?

- Vous n'avez pas reçu le rapport ?

Davis fit signe que non.

- A vrai dire, je passe mon temps à visiter tous les continents pour vérifier l'utilisation de la Porte, alors…

- D'après les espions Tok'ras, ils ont utilisé une sorte d'accélérateur temporel, très certainement volé aux Asgards, qu'ils ont combiné à ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme un absorbeur d'hélium. Le tout résistant à la chaleur solaire… Il doit cependant être endommagé, puisque la croissance solaire n'a pas été aussi rapide qu'elle ne le laissait prévoir…

- La Terre sera engloutie de toute façon.

Hammond hocha la tête :

- Et bientôt.

Il soupira. Il ne restait que trois petits mois… Davis le tira des ses pensées :

- Et SG1 ?

- Plus personne ne part en mission, eux non plus. L'équipe a été éclatée et ses membres envoyés aux quatre coins de la galaxie depuis de nombreux mois déjà.

- Je crois me souvenir que le colonel O'Neill est sur Earth 2… ?

- En effet. Il est responsable de l'installation des réfugiés. Le major Carter est encore ici, à la base. Ce sera l'une des dernières à partir, je pense. Quant à Teal'C et Jonas… Ils ne sont pas militaires, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle dessus, on les envoie là où il y a besoin de personnes compétentes, et bien souvent, on ne m'en informe même plus. Teal'C travaille toujours avec les Tok'ras, mais j'ai appris hier en discutant par la Porte avec le colonel O'Neill que Jonas avait été envoyé sur Hope, la planète de transit, depuis déjà deux mois ! Je n'étais même pas au courant.

Hammond soupira.

- C'est la même chose pour tous mes hommes, vous savez. Mon équipe de médecins séjourne de planète en planète, sans jamais sembler s'y fixer. On l'envoie un mois à un endroit avant de l'affecter pour trois mois à un autre…

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Hammond finit par regarder le major, repensant à une question qu'il se posait.

- On m'a dit que d'autres Portes avaient le même problème que celle-ci…

- Oui, la plupart des Portes étant ouvertes en quasi-permanence, elles finissent par se déconnecter plus tôt, par saturation.

- Vous arriver à tout arranger ?

- On fait comme ici…

Davis désigna la lampe à piles.

- On coupe toute l'électricité du secteur et on utilise toute cette énergie pour la Porte. Ainsi, elle reste bien ouverte 38 minutes.

- Ca n'a pas demandé trop de temps ?

- Pour certains pays mal équipés, si. Mais depuis que les Asgards et Tok'ras se chargent de transporter notre matériel lourd, la Porte ne sert plus qu'à évacuer les personnes. Au final, même avec cette perte de temps, nous avons fait passer en une semaine autant de personnes qu'avant que nos alliés ne nous viennent en aide.

- C'est vrai que ne plus avoir besoin de faire passer le matériel lourd par la Porte fait gagner beaucoup de temps. Je devrais dire de vies.

La montre de Davis sonna. Il l'arrêta précipitamment.

- Excusez-moi, mon général.

- Vous devez partir.

- Je passe la Porte dans 20 minutes.

Davis posa son verre. Ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main.

- J'ai été heureux de travailler avec vous.

- Moi aussi, mon général.

Hammond l'accompagna à la porte de son bureau. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, le major se retourna.

- Et vous, mon général, quand partez-vous ?

- Je suis encore le commandant de cette base jusqu'à la fin du mois prochain. Après, je vais participer à la direction de la deuxième ville de Earth 2, qu'ils sont en train de bâtir. Je n'aurais pas de successeur sur Terre… Il ne restera que quelques hommes ici pour continuer les passages : le major Carter et son équipe. Ils resteront encore deux semaines ici avant d'aller sur Earth 2. Après, ce sera la fin…

Davis hocha la tête. Il fit un petit sourire.

- Bon courage, mon général.

- Vous aussi, Davis. Je sais que vous ferez du bon travail à New Liberty.

- Merci mon général.

Davis quitta le bureau, et Hammond referma la Porte. Le général se rassit pesamment à son bureau, las. Après avoir observé les photos trônant sur son bureau, il se décida à prendre celle de ses petites-filles, et sourit. Elles étaient en sécurité. La vie continuerait.


	9. Content de vous revoir !

Jonas traversait les couloirs du « Moïse », évitant soigneusement les personnes qui se trouvaient en plein milieu du passage, adossées au mur. Entre les ennuis de la maternité du niveau 12, les altercations inter-ethniques du niveau 11 et la panne de ravitaillement du niveau 7, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le vaisseau Asgard était parti depuis déjà six heures et demie de la Terre, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure à patienter avant de pouvoir fouler le sol de No Land, la planète de transit où les réfugiés Terriens évacués par vaisseaux attendaient, avant de pouvoir traverser la Porte qui les mènerait à leur planète finale. C'était la plus proche planète amicale de la Terre à avoir encore une Porte. No Land. Ce n'était pas le véritable nom de la planète - ses habitants l'appelaient Cerras, le SGC, P8X854 et le président l'avait rebaptisée Hope - mais tous ceux qui y avaient séjourné s'accordaient à dire que No Land était le nom qui lui convenait le mieux. Des réfugiés de toutes nationalités patientaient près de la Porte, dans un camp immense qui pouvait contenir une centaine de milliers de personnes, mais en abritait en réalité plus de 130 000. En plus des vaisseaux Tok'ras, les neufs vaisseaux Asgards mis à leur disposition effectuaient en moyenne un voyage et demi par jour, transportant théoriquement 580 personnes à chaque fois - mais officieusement plus, puisque dans le Moïse ils étaient 872 à s'entasser actuellement. Chaque jour - et même la nuit - sur No Land, une vague de réfugiés passait la Porte pour se rendre sur l'une des neuf planètes à la disposition de la Terre. Ce qui signifiait que pendant ce temps, personne sur Terre ne pouvait passer cette Porte. Il fallait donc faire vite, et son travail consistait justement à veiller à ce que tout ce passe dans des conditions optimales, pour faire passer le maximum de personnes possible en un temps record. Neuf planètes à la disposition de la Terre... Plus No Land, dix. C'était plus qu'ils n'en avaient rêvé ! Même si quatre d'entre elles étaient habitées, et qu'il allait falloir les quitter une fois que les évacuations ne seraient plus possibles... Ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là ! Bon, certaines planètes étaient loin d'être très prisées, comme Frieden, où la sismicité était prépondérante ou Freedom, habitée par des sortes de grands singes-lions qui terrorisaient les habitants isolés. Mais bon. Earth 2, ex-site alpha, restait la destination préférée de la plupart des gens, qui espéraient tous être installés sur cette planète d'un confort relatif, dû à l'ancienneté des premiers colons. Chaque ouverture de la Porte vers cette planète créait donc l'évènement, et des dizaines de familles venaient le voir en le suppliant de leur donner une place là-bas. C'est fou ce qu'on lui avait proposé pour qu'il accepte. Il n'avait jamais cédé, sauf pour ceux qui avaient toute leur famille là-bas, où qui avaient particulièrement besoin de ce confort. L'école des orphelins indiens aveugles, par exemple. Quel boulot...

Une voix vint le tirer de ses pensées.

- Jonas !

Une jeune femme, mince, pas très grande, cheveux courts, plutôt jolie, arrivait en trottinant vers lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner.

- Oui, Magda ?

L'Autrichienne lui sourit en arrivant à sa hauteur, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Les Argentins du niveau 7 prétendent avoir vu un Viking apparaître au milieu d'eux pour leur dire d'arrêter d'essayer de monter au niveau 6...

Il soupira.

- Oui, Magda, c'est tout à fait normal... C'est un hologramme. C'est ainsi que les Asgards apparaissent pour nous parler.

- Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas directement ?

- Parce que ça leur ferait perdre du temps...

Il pensa surtout à la réaction de panique que produiraient les petits êtres gris en se montrant sous leur forme originelle, au milieu des Terriens qui ne connaissaient d'eux que le nom. Leur faire admettre que d'autres formes de vie existaient dans l'univers avait été difficile, si en plus de cela il ajoutait qu'elles n'étaient pas toujours humaines...

- Ils sont déjà bien gentils de nous emmener là-bas, alors laissez-les piloter tranquillement leur vaisseau, et dites aux Argentins d'arrêter de vouloir monter au niveau 6...

Elle lui sourit en baissant les yeux.

- Bien Jonas.

Finissant leur discussion, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que quatre yeux les observaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Magda, une volontaire Autrichienne. Je crois qu'elle a un gros penchant pour lui. Elle s'accroche un peu, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie...

Janet se tourna vers Teal'C :

- Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé, vous savez. Un peu plus... sévère. Dur... Résigné. C'est son travail qui veut ça, il le reconnaît lui-même.

- Il a de lourdes décisions à prendre.

- En effet, Teal'C, et il sait bien qu'il n'aurait pas tenu le coup s'il n'avait pas changé d'état d'esprit.

Elle soupira.

- Il m'a dit que logiquement, ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir ces responsabilités, mais que son supérieur ne s'en occupait pas du tout. Avant que son équipe n'arrive, c'est vrai que c'était un sacré bazar...

- J'ai cru entendre que ça l'était toujours...

- Oui, Teal'C, mais un bazar organisé, dit-elle en souriant. No Land est la honte de l'évacuation, mais ils remontent la pente.

Jonas finissait de parler avec Magda. Celle-ci le quitta moins joyeusement qu'elle n'était venue le trouver. Janet et Teal'C en profitèrent pour venir à la rencontre de leur ami, qui ne les avait pas aperçus.

- Jonas ?

- Ah, Janet, vous... Teal'C ! Vous êtes ici !

Il se rapprocha d'eux en souriant.

- Content de vous revoir !

- Le plaisir est partagé, Jonas Quinn.

- Ca fait... Ca fait bien quatre mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

- En effet, depuis que la Chine a été attaquée par Baal.

- Oui, c'est ça...

- J'ai croisé Teal'C dans les couloirs, je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux avec vous.

- Vous avez bien fait Janet.

- Le docteur Frasier m'a dit que vous travailliez ensemble depuis quelques mois.

- Deux, pour être plus précis. Oui, la situation sanitaire est vraiment critique à No Land. Il y a eut une sorte d'épidémie. Mais depuis que l'équipe du docteur Frasier est arrivée, il y a eut une nette amélioration.

- N'exagérons rien, Jonas, je ne suis que responsable du secteur Sud, et les trois autres secteurs restent en bien mauvaise posture.

- Vous ne travaillez pas ensemble ?

- Si, de quatre à cinq heures du matin, quand nous nous réunissons pour décider de qui passera la Porte aujourd'hui.

- Enfin, « nous » ... soupira Janet.

- Oui, vu la motivation du personnel de No Land, il ne faut pas trop s'étonner que ça aille si mal... Et se lever à quatre heures du matin, pour certains...

- Nous étions justement sur Terre pour rendre compte de la situation sur cette planète et voir quels moyens nous pouvions obtenir pour l'améliorer.

- En fait j'y suis allé à la place du responsable du camp, puisque je suis plus au courant que lui, dit Jonas, amer.

Jonas et Janet se regardèrent tristement. Travailler à No Land était loin d'être gratifiant. Teal'C décida de changer de sujet pour briser la morosité de ses amis.

- Au fait, docteur Frasier, comment va Cassandra ?

- Oh, bien mieux, Teal'C. Tous ses anciens camarades ont rejoint la planète, elle a soudé un petit groupe de jeunes étudiants, qui se sont tous mis au service de New Liberty. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle aille avec moi sur No Land, elle est restée avec eux pour s'occuper des nouveaux immigrés.

- Mais, et vous Teal'C, que faites-vous là ?

Teal'C se redressa, regardant le docteur Frasier lui lancer un regard amusé.

- Comme je l'ai expliqué au docteur Frasier, je suis ici pour aller chercher des volontaires pour joindre la Tok'ra.

- Quoi ?

- La Terre étant détruite dans trois mois, nous commençons déjà à lever une armée pour pouvoir continuer la guerre contre les Goa'Ulds.

- Et ben... Ca c'est une bonne chose... Mais... Ils vont rejoindre la Tok'ra ?

Ce fut Janet qui lui fournit l'explication.

- Il semblerait que la Tok'ra soit née non pas d'une seule mais de trois reines-mères.

- Hein ?

- Ils sont à la recherche des deux autres.

- Aidés par ces volontaires, ajouta Teal'C.

- En fait, l'aide Tok'ra n'était pas si désintéressée...

- En effet, Jonas : ils sont au courant depuis près de huit mois.

Jonas hocha la tête.

- Le colonel O'Neill devrait râler. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas un si mauvais compromis : sauver les Terriens de leur côté, et pour nous les aider à trouver leurs reines... Dites-moi, vous avez l'air bien au courant, Janet...

Elle baissa la tête.

- Euh... Oui, en effet, on m'a tenue informée parce que ces volontaires ne sont pas tout à fait... désintéressés non plus. Le compromis est bien plus intéressant que cela.

Jonas parut intrigué. Janet lui expliqua :

- Ils sont tous séropositifs pour le virus du VIH. Dans la phase asymptotique, bien sûr, ils sont contaminés mais pas encore faibles.

- Ce qui signifie...

- Qu'une fois les reines trouvées, la Tok'ra disposera d'assez de symbiotes pour que chacun aie le sien. Et ainsi, leur système immunitaire restera fonctionnel. Ils guériront du SIDA.

- Mais c'est formidable !

- En effet.

Jonas parut cependant gêné sur un point.

- Mais, sur Terre, ils ne laissent partir que les personnes de moins de 65 ans, et bien portantes... Les séropositifs doivent rester là-bas, puisque les dirigeants veulent éradiquer le SIDA sur les nouvelles planètes ; les personnes atteintes d'un cancer, de certaines maladies incurables ne peuvent pas quitter la Terre non plus... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris ces autres malades ?

- Parce qu'ils ont le plus souvent besoin de soins immédiats que l'on ne peut assurer sur les sites d'évacuation. Et ils sont bien trop faibles pour attendre d'avoir trouvé une reine pondeuse et recevoir un symbiote ensuite. Ce que nous avons fait avec Jacob Carter ne peut être refait maintenant. La Tok'ra a bien peu de symbiotes libres.

- Il paraît que justement cela pose un gros problème de prendre de telles décisions, au sujet de qui passe et qui reste.

Il regarda Janet.

- Heureusement que ceux que l'on fait passer à No Land sont déjà «triés».

- En effet.

L'hyper-espace se désactiva, provocant quelques chutes chez ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués.

« Nous sommes arrivés devant Hope », annonça une voix aux haut-parleurs.

- Il faudrait penser à leur dire que plus personne n'appelle No Land comme ça, pensa tout haut Jonas.

« Veuillez vous préparer à sortir calmement, niveau par niveau. Veuillez ne rien oublier dans les couloirs. »

Janet sourit à Teal'C :

- Ca, c'était la petite touche terrienne !

Il leva un sourcil, tandis que Jonas et Janet prirent congé pour s'occuper des sorties du vaisseau.

Le Moïse entra dans l'atmosphère de No Land, croisant au passage le Prométhée et trois vaisseaux Tok'ras qui repartaient vers la Terre. Au-dessous de lui, un gigantesque camp, constitué principalement de tentes kaki et de quelques bâtiments en dur, éparpillés, s'étendait vers l'horizon, sans paraître avoir d'extrémités.

Jonas fut l'un des premiers à fouler le sol.

- Retour à la maison, murmura-t-il ironiquement.

Hommes, femmes et enfants sortirent peu à peu, découvrant ainsi un habitat provisoire guère réjouissant, où ils allaient devoir attendre, délaissés par leurs gouvernements...


	10. C'est fini

Sam se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la salle d'embarquement, éclairée uniquement par le vortex. Face à la Porte, on avait installé une multitude d'écrans qui diffusaient les images du ciel, filmé de tous les coins du monde par différentes caméras. Ainsi, en laissant simplement passer une sonde par la Porte, ils se tiendraient au courant de l'état du Soleil. Celui-ci occupait la plupart des écrans. Immense, rouge orangé. La Terre vivait son agonie. Dans quelques semaines, elle serait engloutie. Mercure avait déjà disparu, et Vénus n'existait peut-être plus à l'heure qu'il était. Elle déglutit difficilement, et sentant son sergent la tirer par la manche, elle se décida à regarder la Porte.

- Vous avez fait le maximum.

A leur gauche, un flot de réfugiés continuait à passer pour la traverser.

- Je sais.

Sa famille, ses amis l'attendaient tous là-bas. Elle allait pouvoir leur parler de son travail sans rien cacher. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

- Major ?

- Allez-y, lieutenant. Je vous rejoins.

Dawies passa la Porte. Carter lança un regard vers son sergent : il ne traverserait pas sans elle. Il commençait à bien la connaître, depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

- Allez... Major...

Elle se mit face aux écrans, et recula peu à peu vers la Porte. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle partirait de la Terre vers une autre planète. Lorsque son dos parvint à quelques centimètres du vortex, elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et recula d'un grand pas.

(Passage du vortex)

Elle arriva sur Earth 2, et manqua de tomber. Elle continua à reculer, regardant la Porte. Le sergent Mickaelson marchait silencieusement à côté d'elle, observant ce nouvel environnement. Un jeune lieutenant s'approcha d'eux et désigna les arrivants du menton.

- Ce sont les derniers ?

Le sergent répondit à la place de son supérieur.

- Oui, après ils devront se débrouiller sans nous s'ils veulent passer la Porte. On leur a laissé des indications.

Le lieutenant hocha positivement de la tête, d'un air compréhensif. Dawies vint les rejoindre.

- C'est fini, on dirait.

- Non, lieutenant, ça ne fait que commencer...

Tous se tournèrent vers le major. Mickaelson se réjouit de l'entendre prononcer des paroles si positives, les premières depuis longtemps.

- Vous êtes le major Sam Carter...

Le lieutenant l'avait affirmé plutôt que demandé. Carter fut surprise qu'il utilise le diminutif de son prénom. Il se présenta.

- Je suis le lieutenant Reiben.

- Oh, bien sûr. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, le colonel O'Neill m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Croyez-moi, venant de sa part, c'est qu'il doit vraiment vous apprécier.

Le lieutenant sourit, gêné.

- Il m'a également beaucoup parlé de vous. Il vous ordonne, à vous et vos hommes, de vous reposer jusqu'à dimanche. Il m'a dit d'insister.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Carter qui fut gênée. Qu'est-ce que O'Neill avait bien pu lui raconter à son sujet ?

- Le caporal Milles va faire visiter New Liberty aux soldats et aux sous-officiers.

Il fit signe à une femme un peu ronde, à lunettes, qui s'approcha d'eux.

- Elle vous montrera aussi vos quartiers, ajouta Reiben en s'adressant au sergent.

- Bien.

- Quant aux officiers, le colonel vous attend dans son bureau. Suivez Milles, elle vous y conduira, c'est sur le chemin. Moi je dois aller retourner travailler.

- Merci lieutenant.

- C'est bien peu de choses, major.

Il s'éloigna en direction du flux de nouveaux arrivants.

- Dawies, rassemblez les hommes.

- Bien major.

Dawies partit chercher ceux qui avaient traversé le vortex avec eux. Carter sourit à Mickaelson.

- Bien sympathique, ce lieutenant Reiben, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, major.

Une vingtaine de soldats se regroupèrent autour d'eux.

- Milles, on vous suit !

xOx

Carter et Dawies quittèrent leur groupe de soldats pour entrer dans une bâtisse grise de deux étages, surmontée d'un écriteau «Head-quarters». Un soldat leur indiqua de monter au premier étage, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir, encombré par plusieurs civils et militaires qui le traversaient, plutôt pressés. Sur la première porte, une plaque de bois gravée indiquait « Col. J. O'Neill, service des réfugiés. ». Trois personnes attendaient à côté de la porte : un couple et un rabbin. Les deux officiers se mirent derrière celui-ci, qui, les voyant en uniforme, les invita à passer devant lui. Alors que Carter allait lui répondre négativement, le bureau du colonel s'ouvrit soudain brutalement. Un homme en sortit, rouge de colère. On entendait O'Neill crier :

- Les Mexicains sont là où ils devraient être, et vous aussi, alors laissez-les tranquilles ! On doit cohabiter, bon sang ! Pas de discrimination !

Mais l'homme avait déjà quitté l'étage depuis bien longtemps, sous l'œil étonné de Dawies et de la plupart des militaires qui circulaient dans le couloir. Carter, elle, se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien son colonel.

- Suivant !

L'homme du couple s'avança pour entrer dans le bureau, mais resta sur le seuil de la porte. Il montra ce qu'il tenait à la main – une dizaine de feuilles, apparemment -, mais avant qu'il ne prononce un mot, on entendit à nouveau le colonel :

- Non, Settfield. J'ai dit non ! Même avec une pétition signée de toute la ville, ce sera toujours non ! Personne n'ira sur Abydos.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, mais le colonel continuait sur sa lancée.

- Je sais qu'ils sont les seuls à nous avoir invité à vivre avec eux, mais ils vivent dans le _désert_, ils n'ont pas de tellement de ressources, vous risqueriez de mettre en péril leur civilisation. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils nous proposent, leur population a déjà du mal à se nourrir, se procurer des vêtements, etc… Vous allez être un poids pour eux.

L'homme prit une inspiration avant de parler. Mais O'Neill vint encore l'interrompre :

- Donc vous pouvez ranger votre pétition, personne n'ira habiter sur Abydos, c'est clair ?

L'homme baissa les bras de lassitude, et retourna dans le couloir, sans avoir rien pu dire.

- Et ne revenez pas une cinquième, fois, c'est compris ?

Sa femme le tira par le bras et se mit à le réprimander.

- Tu aurais dû être plus ferme avec lui !

Carter dut se mettre une main devant la bouche pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Dawies la regardait bizarrement, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire. Une porte du couloir s'ouvrit, et un général en sortit, très grand, plutôt gros et un brin dégarni. Visiblement énervé, il mit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers le bureau du colonel.

- Suivant ! Euh… Mon général ?

- Colonel O'Neill, que signifie ce raffut ?

Carter entendit un bruit de chaise : O'Neill venait de se lever.

- Settfield est revenu, mon général. Avec ses signatures. Et ceux de Chicago ne veulent toujours pas des Mexicains comme voisins.

- Et est-ce que ça vaut la peine de crier ?

Le général criait lui-même. Des militaires curieux s'étaient rapprochés de la porte pour entendre la conversation. A vrai dire, tout l'étage pouvait l'entendre.

- Ben, quand même, mon général.

- Vous avez raison.

Le général se radoucit.

- Évitez quand même d'en faire profiter tout l'étage, O'Neill !

- J'y penserai, mon général.

Les militaires sourirent en reprenant leur travail, tandis que le général sortait, satisfait.

-Suivant ! reprit O'Neill.

Carter, en souriant, fit signe au rabbin de passer. Celui-ci entra donc.

- Ah ! Monsieur Goldstein, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je suis content de vous voir. Enfin quelque chose qui va bien se passer.

- Nous sommes prêts à partir rejoindre notre communauté sur la planète russe, colonel.

- Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle. Les évacuations devraient se finir dans les jours qui viennent, la Porte sera alors à la disposition des réfugiés. Vous devriez être dans les premiers à partir, puisque tout est prêt.

Carter décida de faire son entrée à ce moment-là. Elle apparut sur le seuil et vit enfin son colonel, après avoir entendu sa voix durant plusieurs minutes.

-Excusez-moi d'intervenir, mais les Israéliens se trouvent tous sur la planète Europe.

O'Neill se leva précipitamment.

- Sam !

- Et les évacuations se sont finies aujourd'hui.

Le rabbin la regarda, étonné.

- Israël évacué en Europe ?

- Oui, une fois que les Français ont finit leur évacuation, les Asgards ont téléporté leur Porte dans d'autres pays.

- C'est la Porte qui vient aux populations, et plus l'inverse ! résuma O'Neill.

- Exactement ! Elle a finit par arriver en Israël, et les habitants ont donc été envoyés sur la planète attribuée aux Français : Europe.

Goldstein regardait en silence les deux militaires discuter.

- Ben heureusement que vous étiez là, parce qu'on n'en savait rien, on aurait envoyé la communauté juive complètement à l'ouest ! Enfin, façon de parler...

- Les Portes voyagent de pays en pays depuis plusieurs mois, vous l'ignoriez ?

- Les informations sont loin de toutes nous parvenir. Et puisque celle du SGC n'a pas été trimballée sur tout le globe… Enfin, je ne crois pas…

- Non, en effet.

O'Neill se tourna vers le rabbin.

- Vous partirez donc en Europe. Ca ne vous gêne pas ?

- Tant que nous sommes réunis, non, colonel !

- Bien. Alors on mettra la Porte à votre disposition dans deux jours. Ca ira ?

- Aucun problème !

- Vous allez porter ce mot au major Davis, il s'occupe de l'utilisation de la Porte.

- Merci, colonel.

O'Neill lui tendit une feuille de papier griffonnée, et reporta son attention sur Carter. Mais le rabbin ne quittait pas la salle. Le colonel s'en aperçu au bout de quelques secondes.

- Goldstein ? Autre chose ?

- Oui, colonel. Nos logements vont se vider.

- En effet.

- Nous aimerions, si possible, décider de qui les occupera. Beaucoup de gens attendent sur No Land, et nous aimerions les céder à des mères célibataires, veuves ou divorcées, ayant des familles nombreuses, de préférence.

- Eh bien. C'est tout à votre honneur, Goldstein ! Belle initiative. Je m'en occuperai avec plaisir : le responsable des passages à No Land est un ami.

- Merci colonel.

Le rabbin sortit, heureux.

Carter, toujours dans le bureau, se rapprocha de la table de son supérieur.

- Les catholiques sont appelés à vivre sur Europe, les musulmans sur la planète égyptienne…

- Et finalement, les Juifs seront sur Europe aussi. Il faut que je pense à contacter Jonas, pour lui demander de faire une liste des mères célibataires de No Land. C'est lui qui s'occupe des passages de la Porte.

- Je n'ai pas réussit à lui parler depuis qu'il est là-bas…

- Il fait un boulot de dingue, pire qu'ici ! Et encore, ça s'arrange. Mais je ne le reconnais plus. Quand on se parle – et pour parler boulot, en général –j'ai l'impression de parler à un autre colonel !

Carter sourit, mais O'Neill avait l'air sérieux.

- Je vous jure ! Il me ferait presque peur.

Le sourire du major devint plus triste.

- Et les autres ? Des nouvelles ?

- Teal'C est à la recherche de la dernière reine mère Tok'ra. Il était encore ici ce matin, vous l'avez loupé de peu. Janet est revenue la semaine dernière de No Land, mais elle a demandé à y repartir. Hammond fait partie des dirigeants de la nouvelle ville, pas très loin d'ici, Brotherhood. Mais je pense que vous le saviez.

- Oui en effet.

Elle le regarda avec amusement.

- Brotherhood ?

- Vous aussi, vous trouvez ça ridicule comme nom, pas vrai ? Franchement…

Elle sourit, et se rappela qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom quand elle était entrée.

- Jack… Vous n'avez pas tellement changé, en tout cas.

Elle fit un sourire grimaçant.

- Ca marche avec votre général ?

- C'est un petit jeu entre nous. Ca amuse tout le bâtiment, en fait. On s'entend bien, rassurez-vous.

Il la regarda un moment.

- Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas changé, peut-être juste la coupe de cheveux. Vous ne les avez pas coupés depuis que je suis parti, Carter ?

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise en l'appelant par son prénom.

- Non, mon colonel. Je manque de temps, à vrai dire.

- A ce point-là ?

Il aperçut soudain une tête dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte. Dawies toqua.

- Lieutenant ?

- Oh, voici le lieutenant Dawies, nous sommes les derniers officiers à avoir traversé la Porte.

- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà croisés…

- Bonjour, mon colonel.

Il se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Repos.

O'Neill regarda sa montre.

- J'ai une inspection à faire dans un quart d'heure. Plus personne n'attend dans le couloir ?

- Non, mon colonel.

- Alors je vais vous montrer vos quartiers.

xOx

- Meyer…

En entendant la voix d'O'Neill dans les couloirs vides du bâtiment des chambres d'officiers, le capitaine sursauta. Il se retourna vers son supérieur. Vu ses cernes, il faisait partie d'une équipe de nuit.

- Mon colonel ?

- Vous pourriez montrer au lieutenant Dawies où est sa chambre ?

Il désigna le jeune officier de la main.

- Euh… Sans problème.

- Il va partager la chambre des lieutenants Veccio et Silverti.

- Bien.

O'Neill expliqua aux deux nouveaux arrivants :

- C'est la crise du logement, ici. En attendant qu'un nouveau bâtiment soit fini de construire, même les officiers s'entassent à plusieurs par chambre.

Puis il désigna Meyer.

- Suivez-le, lieutenant. Vous vous présenterez dimanche au major Davis. Il vous confiera un nouveau poste.

- Bien mon colonel.

Tandis que Dawies partait avec le capitaine, un peu embêté qu'on vienne repousser sa sieste pour se mettre au service d'un petit lieutenant, le colonel se tourna vers son major. Elle souriait, pourtant il paraissait ennuyé.

- Et pour vous, Carter, il y a un petit… Problème…

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, attendant une explication.

- Le responsable de l'organisation des logements me connaît vaguement. Il m'a entendu parler de vous de temps en temps, et s'est dit que je serais content si on partageait la même chambre…

La curiosité de Carter se transforma en effarement.

- …parce qu'il pensait que vous étiez un homme.

Carter regardait son supérieur, moitié gênée, moitié soulagée.

- Ben oui… «Sam», ça peut prêter à confusion…

Elle sourit, toujours embêtée.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une solution de secours. Reiben s'est débrouillé pour avoir une chambre si petite qu'on ne peut pas y caser d'autre lit. Du coup, il y dort seul. Il va vous la passer. Il faut juste attendre qu'il ait fini son service, vers 19h30.

- D'accord mon colonel.

- Vous serez dans le bâtiment des lieutenants par contre, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- La chambre est minuscule, mais vous y serez tranquille. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il a toujours des combines, il connaît tous les bons plans. Ce type est un débrouillard. Croyez-moi j'apprécie de travailler avec lui.

Elle sourit.

- Bon, en attendant Reiben, je vais vous montrer où je loge. Vous pourrez poser vos affaires et vous détendre.

- Merci mon colonel.

- Pas de travail jusqu'à dimanche, d'accord ?

- Entendu, mon colonel !


	11. Votre nouvelle vie est ici

O'Neill fut surpris de ne pas trouver la lumière allumée lorsqu'il entra dans ses quartiers. Il alluma la lampe près de la porte.

- Carter ?

Il trouva celle-ci allongée en travers du lit. Elle avait visiblement succombé au sommeil avant même de s'être changée.

Il alla poser le plateau de cantine qu'il portait sur une table. Il alluma une lampe de chevet. Son major se réveilla doucement, puis après avoir observé la pièce, se souvint de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assit.

- Je me suis endormie ?

- Oui. Et la nuit est tombée.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Il est 22h, major. Votre chambre vous attend.

- Désolée, mon colonel.

- C'est pas grave. Tenez, je vous ai apporté de quoi manger.

- Merci…

- Si vous voulez profiter de la salle de bain, allez-y, j'en ai une pour moi tout seul. Elles sont communes là où vous dormirez.

- Alors je vais…

Elle fit signe pour montrer qu'elle se rendait à la salle de bain, et il hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre pour regarder son colonel. Assis sur une chaise, celui-ci lisait avec attention un manuel d'apprentissage de l'espagnol. Elle sourit et se décida à interrompre sa lecture.

- Mon colonel.

- Ah ! Carter.

Il reposa son livre et se leva.

- Bonne lecture ?

- Oui… Oui, c'est très utile, vous savez, tout le monde ne parle pas anglais par ici…

Il regarda le manuel.

- Mais à vrai dire, je suis loin de parler l'espagnol. Vous voulez manger quelque chose avant de partir ?

- Le lieutenant Reiben doit m'attendre, non ?

Il lui tendit des clés.

- Non.

Carter les prit et se souvenant de quelque chose, plongea soudain ses mains dans ses poches…

- Oh, j'allais oublier…

Elle lui tendit d'autres clés.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment utile de vous les rendre, mais… Un souvenir peut-être…

O'Neill restait pensif devant ses clés. Il les désigna.

- Vous y êtes allée, au moins.

Elle eut un sourire navré.

- Pas eut le temps, mon colonel.

- Quand même ! J'aurais espéré que vous seriez allée au moins une fois visiter mon chalet. Ca vous aurait détendue, pourtant… Mais bon, maintenant…

- Désolée.

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

- Trop de travail.

- On ne vous changera jamais vous.

Mais elle restait le regard perdu dans le vide. Sentant que ce dont elle avait besoin, ce n'était pas d'être déridée, il prit une chaise et se mit face à elle.

- Ca a été… dur ?

- Oui mon colonel.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Pas à la base, là avec tout le travail, on n'avait pas le temps de penser… Mais quand je suis allée accompagner les Asgards pour téléporter les Portes, les premières fois…

Elle soupira. Il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et préféra ne rien dire.

- J'ai vu une mère hurler parce qu'elle ne voulait pas traverser la Porte. L'enfant qu'elle avait adopté était séropositif, elle ne voulait pas le laisser sur Terre, mais ses amis, sa famille la tiraient vers la Porte… J'ai vu une famille de trois jeunes enfants passer la Porte en pleurant, parce que leur père était âgé et ne pouvait pas venir avec eux… J'ai vu des centaines de personnes se précipiter sur nous, pour nous empêcher d'emporter la Porte dans une autre région... J'ai vu des soldats brutaliser la foule, paniqués de ne pas pouvoir la contenir…J'ai entendu des prisonniers se révolter parce qu'ils voulaient profiter une dernière fois de la liberté avant de mourir avec la Terre…Des personnes foudroyées par la chaleur, sous les tropiques… Des habitants pauvres faisant des kilomètres à pieds, avec l'espoir de pouvoir être envoyés en sécurité sur une autre planète…Et le Soleil qui se levait, rouge, gigantesque, nous brûlant les yeux…

Elle se tut. Son colonel la regardait en silence, l'incitant à parler. Les yeux embués, elle reprit.

- Il y avait une religieuse, en Pologne… Toute la journée, elle a aidé les gens, les a réconfortés, a apporté de l'eau à ceux qui attendaient de traverser… Elle allait régulièrement voir le responsable des évacuations, en insistant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. La dernière fois que la Porte s'est ouverte avant d'être téléportée, je lui ai fait signe qu'elle allait devoir passer avant qu'elle ne se referme. Elle m'a montré qu'elle avait compris, mais qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Il ne restait que quelques minutes quand une ambulance est arrivée. On en a sortit deux jeunes garçons, qui avaient du mal à marcher. Elle a remercié le responsable, et les a amenés vers la Porte. Ils l'ont passée au moment où elle se déconnectait. Deux jeunes malades sur la voie de la guérison. La religieuse est restée sur Terre. Elle leur avait offert sa place…

Elle arrêta de parler, et essuya ses yeux. Aucune larme n'avait coulé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne coulaient plus.

Ils restèrent un instant à regarder le sol, muets. Jack ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence, en se redressant.

- Il y en a encore beaucoup sur Terre.

- Mais votre nouvelle vie est ici. Et vous pouvez quelque chose pour tous ces gens qui viennent d'arriver.

Elle hocha positivement de la tête. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

Oui, la vie était ici maintenant.

* * *

**Allez petit lecteur, toi qui a réussit à tout lire jusqu'ici : on review pour donner son avis à l'auteure, elle a passé assez de temps à écrire sa fic pour métier ça !**


	12. Ils ont pris le contrôle de la Porte

**Un grand merci à Choupinette et à Licorne miss pour leurs reviews, qui me montrent que je n'ai pas écrit cette fic pour rien !**

* * *

- Jonas ! Vite !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était encore endormi à son bureau. Ca arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ces temps-ci.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Quoi Magda ?

- La Porte ! Ils ont recommencé ! Ils sont plus nombreux cette fois !

Il se leva précipitamment et la suivit dehors. L'obscurité et la neige qui tombait les empêchaient de courir. Ils aperçurent un attroupement près de la Porte. Des soldats et civils armés tenaient en respect une dizaine de personnes, les empêchant d'intervenir pour qu'ils n'ouvrent pas la Porte. Depuis que les évacuations par vaisseaux étaient terminées, elle était devenue le seul moyen de transport pour quitter la planète. Les vaisseaux Tok'ras effectuaient encore quelques trajets pour amener des gens jusqu'à leur planète d'installation, mais de moins en moins souvent. Le nombre de réfugiés descendait doucement pour se rapprocher des 80000.

Jonas se dirigea vers un homme, un peu à l'écart de l'attroupement, qui fumait tranquillement.

- Pablo, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils ont pris le contrôle de la Porte.

- … Comment ? Ca fait deux fois depuis le début du mois !

- Cette fois-ci, il y a des soldats de leur côté, ce qui implique qu'ils ont enfin les codes pour ouvrir la Porte.

- Et pourquoi les civils sont armés ?

- Ca… Demandez à votre très estimé supérieur…, répondit ironiquement son collègue. Ses entrepôts sont de vraies passoires.

Jonas soupira, et laissant là son interlocuteur, s'avança vers la Porte, suivit de l'Autrichienne.

- Vous ne les arrêterez pas tout seul ! lui cria Pablo.

Mais il fendit la foule pour se retrouver face aux soldats. Magda essayait de rester près de lui.

- Jonas !

- Restez en arrière !

Les soldats l'arrêtèrent, menaçants.

- On ne passe pas, Quinn.

- Abandonnez votre projet. Vous empêchez ces gens de passer la Porte. Votre tour viendra.

Un sergent rit.

- Et qui vous dit qu'on a envie d'aller là où vous nous enverrez ? On préfère choisir notre planète.

Jonas regarda les civils armés s'affairer près de la Porte. Il reconnu les visages de ceux qui avaient déjà tenté de contrôler la Porte, il y avait deux semaines. Il se retourna vers le sergent.

- Vous leur avez donné les codes…

- Et on part avec eux.

- Vous serez retrouvés de toute façon. Allez, soyez raisonnables…

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que nous allons nous installer sur une planète que vous connaissez ?

Jonas ne se démonta pas.

- Voyons, sergent. Tous les codes que vous avez, je les connais. Ça ne vous sert à rien.

Le sergent lui sourit.

- Voyez-vous, si nous passons d'abord sur Terre, nous aurons tous vos magnifiques codes, et nous repartirons vers une planète agréable avant même que vous n'ayez commencé à nous poursuivre…

- La Terre ?

Le premier chevron venait de s'enclencher. Jonas cria à l'intention de celui qui se tenait près du DHD :

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, la Terre n'existe plus ! Vous risquez de …

Le sergent face à lui le prit par le col, tandis que le deuxième chevron s'enclenchait

- A la surface, c'est invivable, pas dans votre base.

- Là vous vous trompez. Ca fait sept semaines que le Soleil l'a engloutie… Si vous ouvrez la Porte, vous allez…

- Lâchez vos armes !

Jonas reconnu la voix de son supérieur. Il s'aperçut alors que les soldats rebelles étaient encerclés. La voix reprit :

- Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir vivants ! Laissez vos armes !

Le sergent repoussa Jonas, et s'exécuta avec ses compagnons. Ils préféraient encore vivre à No Land que d'être tués.

Alors que les soldats venus stopper les rebelles emmenaient ceux-ci, Jonas s'aperçu avec horreur que le septième chevron allait s'enclencher. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, le vortex se forma.

Il resta figé devant la mare bleue.

- Que personne ne traverse ! On ne sait pas encore où ils ont voulu aller !

Après avoir donné cet ordre un brin ridicule, puisqu'il suffisait de regarder le DHD pour le savoir, le général s'approcha de Jonas.

- Eh bien, heureusement que j'étais là ! Ils ont bien faillit réussir, cette fois !

Le vortex se déconnecta.

- Quinn ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Euh, oui…

Il se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Pourquoi les avoir laissés sortir de prison, alors qu'à chaque fois ils refont une tentative ?

- Les prisons sont pleines, mon jeune ami.

Jonas eut un petit rire.

- Alors qu'aucun criminel sur Terre n'a pu traverser la Porte ?

Le général ne dit rien et lui tourna le dos pour donner un ordre à ses officiers. Puis il se décida à lui répondre.

- Ils sont devenus fous, ici. Plus personne ne se contrôle, avouez que j'ai bien fait d'instaurer des prisons !

Jonas était atterré.

- Ils vont mal, général. Vous savez bien que nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il y ait un hiver si rude… Ils tentent de survivre.

- Distribuez-leur des couvertures.

- Et où sont-elles, général ?

Celui-ci parut embêté. Ne voulant pas montrer son ignorance, il lui retourna la question, sans oser le regarder.

- Voyons, vous ne savez pas où elles sont entreposées ?

Jonas le regarda avec insistance avant de lui lancer :

- Elles ont été distribuées il y a deux semaines, général...

- Bien, bien !

- Nous avons doublé les rations de soupe…

- Parfait, parfait !

- Nous allumons de grands feux sur les places, avons augmenté le nombre de personnes travaillant à la construction de bâtiments, ouvert un atelier de confection de manteaux…

- Mais c'est formidable ! Vous prenez de bonnes initiatives, Quinn, je suis heureux de travailler avec vous, continuez comme ça !

Jonas se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré.

Le général tourna brutalement les talons et repartit vers les bâtiments en dur.

- Et fermez votre veste, vous me donnez froid !

Jonas ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler un manteau. Il restait tout de même sur place, à serrer les poings. Il commençait vraiment à ne plus pouvoir supporter son supérieur.

Magda s'approcha timidement de lui.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. Je m'occupe de réactiver la Porte.

Elle partit en silence. Jonas resta face à l'anneau, pensif.

xoxox

On frappa à la porte. Jonas se leva pour accueillir Jacob.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda celui-ci.

- En effet. Je ferais vite, puisque vous ne restez pas ici longtemps.

- Mon vaisseau repart dans une demi-heure.

Ils s'assirent.

-Alors ?

- Jacob, est-ce que des vaisseaux Tok'ras sont repassés par le système solaire depuis que la Terre a été engloutie ?

- Non Jonas. Nous avons arrêté les évacuations lorsque c'est devenu trop dangereux pour nos vaisseaux, quand les derniers membres du SGC ont quitté la Terre, en fait. Et depuis, nous ne sommes pas repassés par ce coin de la galaxie. Nous n'avons pas de raison d'y aller, en fait.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez y faire un détour ?

- Pardon ?

Jonas insista.

- Je sais que c'est un détour qui vous prendrait une journée entière, mais… Je vous en prie.

Il regardait Jacob, attendant une réponse. Celui-ci réfléchit un petit instant avant de se tourner vers lui, suspicieux.

- Vous ne me demandez pas ça sans raison. C'est d'accord, mais dites-moi d'abord ce qui vous passe par la tête…

xoxox

Jonas s'approcha du vaisseau Tok'ra qui venait d'atterrir. Tandis qu'hommes, femmes et enfants s'y engouffraient, prêts à rejoindre une autre planète, Jacob en sortit lentement, apparemment troublé.

Il vint se planter devant Jonas, qui attendit avec inquiétude qu'il prononce le premier mot. Ce fut Selma'k qui se mit à parler.

- Jacob est très perturbé, Jonas. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

- …Et ?

Jacob releva la tête et le fixa.

- Vous aviez raison…

Et ils se mirent à sourire, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

**

* * *

Une suite qui, j'espère, vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas, c'est la récompense des auteurs !**


	13. Voir si on peut retourner sur Terre

**Un grand merci à mes trois revieweuses ! Ca me fait très plaisir ce que vous me dites !**

* * *

Hammond, Carter et O'Neill étaient assis à une table, au mess. Celui-ci était quasiment vide, vu l'heure avancée de l'après-midi.

La discussion entre le major et le général était plutôt animée, mais O'Neill n'y participait pas. Légèrement impatient, il passait son temps à fixer sa montre.

Il se leva soudain.

- Les voilà.

Carter et Hammond se levèrent pour saluer Teal'C, Jonas et Jacob qui venaient d'entrer. Ils s'assirent tous, Carter ne lâchant pas son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. SG1 était réunie pour la première fois depuis plus de 9 mois. Hammond entama la discussion.

- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, je dois être à Brotherhood à 18 heures. Que se passe-t-il, Jonas ?

Celui-ci regarda Jacob, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- Il y a bientôt une semaine, des hommes se sont emparés de la Porte de No Land. Ils voulaient rentrer sur Terre.

- Sur Terre ? s'étonna O'Neill.

- Mais elle doit être engloutie depuis plus d'un mois…

- En effet, Sam, mais ils étaient persuadés qu'elle existait encore, puisque lorsqu'ils l'ont quitté, la chaleur était encore supportable. Ils pensaient que le Soleil en était à un stade beaucoup moins avancé.

- A cause des satellites Tok'ras, expliqua Jacob.

- Oui, mais même dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir revenir sur Terre ? Même si elle existait encore, la chaleur serait beaucoup trop forte à la surface.

- A la surface, mais pas dans la base, Georges.

- Ils comptaient voler à la base les coordonnées d'une planète amicale, et s'y installer en repassant la Porte. Ainsi, on ne les aurait jamais retrouvés…

- Bon, d'accord, Jonas, mais en quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne, cette affaire ?

- Ils ont réussit à ouvrir le vortex, colonel.

Carter ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie. Avant que son supérieur ne puisse prononcer la moindre remarque, elle s'écria :

- QUOI ? Mais… C'est impossible, la Porte a du être détruite !

- La croissance solaire a peut-être encore ralentit. Le Soleil serait juste à côté d'elle, sans encore l'avoir atteinte.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, Teal'C…

- Jonas m'a tout de même demandé de faire un tour du côté du système solaire.

- Et ?

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Jacob.

Le Soleil est revenu à son état initial. La Terre est intacte.

xox

Personne ne su quoi dire, la surprise était trop grande. Teal'C haussa les deux sourcils, d'étonnement.

- Vous êtes-vous posé, Général Carter ?

- Non, je suis incapable de dire s'il y a encore des survivants à la surface. Mais il est certain que la Terre n'a jamais été touchée par le Soleil.

- Il aurait régressé d'un coup ?

Tout le monde resta pensif après que Sam eut prononcé ces paroles. O'Neill réagit le premier.

- Et… C'est sûr ? Je veux dire, est-ce que d'autres Tok'ras sont passés par là pour vérifier aussi ? Sans vouloir mettre votre parole en doute, Jacob…

- J'ai demandé à deux autres vaisseaux de vérifier aussi, et ils ont constaté la même chose que moi, Jack.

O'Neill s'enfonça dans son siège, et se tourna vers Hammond.

- … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, mon général ? On ne va pas rester là, alors que…

- Faire une mission de reconnaissance ?

O'Neill précisa sa pensée.

- Aller voir si on peut retourner sur Terre…

- Je ne suis plus responsable de ces missions, colonel.

- On pourrait aller vérifier de nous-mêmes.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Carter.

- Il ne faut pas se faire des idées, ce n'est pas nous qu'ils enverront là-bas pour vérifier. Pourtant, j'aimerai bien.

- J'ai accès à une Porte, observa Jonas.

- On va sur une autre planète inhabitée, par sécurité, …, poursuivit Carter.

- Et nous utilisons sa Porte pour retourner sur Terre, finit Teal'C.

Hammond paru réfléchir.

- Sachant que ce sont les Goa'Ulds qui ont provoqué l'accroissement solaire, il est possible que ce soient également eux qui aient épargné la Terre. Prenez des armes et soyez prudents, ils ont peut-être colonisé notre planète.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara Jacob.

- Je pense que je vais prendre des renforts, en qui j'ai confiance. J'ai déjà une idée…

- Moi aussi, mon colonel, lui dit en souriant Carter.

- Bien, SG1, Jacob, soyez prudents et discrets, nos dirigeants n'apprécieraient pas que nous prenions de telles initiatives sans les avoir prévenus.

Ils se levèrent.

- Mon général, faites tout de même attention à vous, il ne faudrait pas que vous ayez des problèmes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, colonel.

- Euh…Mon général, si nous ne revenons pas…

Hammond préféra ne pas écouter les paroles de son subordonné.

- Espérons que vous rapporterez de bonnes nouvelles, colonel. Bonne chance !

* * *

**Ce chapitre était court, et le prochain sera le dernier. Mais une autre fic arrivera dans la foulée (une de celle que je trouve les plus réussies :p).**

**Il y a une "fic" parallèle à Géante Rouge que j'ai écrite mais jamais publiée, qui raconte l'histoire d'un Terrien lambda qui se retrouve obligé de quitter la Terre puisqu'elle va être détruite. Si elle reste dans l'univers de Stargate, elle n'est pas vraiment reliée à SG1. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait que je la mette sur ce site ?**

**Un petit comm' et puis s'en va !**


	14. Il ne s'est rien passé !

**Merci pour les reviews ! Voici la dernière partie !**

* * *

Le vortex s'ouvrit sur une immense plaine verdoyante. Sept personnes en sortirent, toutes armées. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à l'horizon.

Une fois le vortex déconnecté, Carter s'approcha du DHD pour entrer des coordonnées, tandis que Jacob s'était rapproché de Jack.

- C'est ça que vous appelez des renforts ? Deux personnes ?

- Ce sont les seuls sur qui nous savons que nous pouvons compter. Je connais très bien le lieutenant Reiben, c'est un homme plein de ressources, vous verrez ! Quand au sergent Mickaelson, demandez à votre fille.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de décider d'arrêter là leur conversation. Derrière eux, Carter achevait de taper le code.

Reiben scrutait les environs.

- C'est pas mal ici, on aurait pu installer pas mal de monde...

- La température atteint les moins 20 en hiver, et la montagne que vous voyez là-bas est en fait un volcan actif. Et l'eau ne sera jamais potable.

Devant la réponse de Jonas, Reiben préféra se ne pas poursuivre.

Le vortex se réouvrit dans un bruit de vagues. Tous se préparèrent à le traverser pour rentrer sur Terre, sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

Avant de se décider à franchir, Carter murmura :

- J'espère que l'iris est toujours ouvert.

O'Neill la regarda sans rien dire, puis avança d'un pas, disparaissant dans la mare bleue, suivit de tous ses compagnons.

(Passage du vortex)

Ils arrivèrent quasiment tous en même temps de l'autre côté, sur la rampe d'embarquement. Seule la lumière du vortex éclairait la salle, ainsi que celles des écrans qu'ils avaient laissés face à la Porte, mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais consultés. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers ceux-ci quand le vortex se déconnecta, les plongeant dans une quasi obscurité, uniquement déchirée par la clarté des écrans. Certains étaient noirs, signe que la caméra qui envoyait les images à la surface ne fonctionnait plus. D'autres étaient encore tournées vers le ciel, montrant un Soleil jaune, qui paraissait minuscule dans l'immensité bleue. Une vision oubliée depuis presque un an. Enfin, deux caméras étaient tombées, et, couchées, montraient ce qu'il se passait au sol. Sur l'une des vidéos, on voyait des enfants jouer au football en riant, en Afrique. Sur l'autre, un visage de vieil homme, en gros plan, qui essayait visiblement de remettre la caméra debout.

- Pas de Goa'Ulds, murmura Teal'C.

Carter s'exclama, transportée de joie :

- Des survivants ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

- Nos satellites ont tenu.

Ébahis par le spectacle, ils finirent tout de même par décoller les yeux des téléviseurs. Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre sur le seuil de la pièce. O'Neill et Mickaelson braquèrent leurs lampes et leurs armes dans cette direction.

Ne bougez plus !

Face à eux, un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes, vêtues de blanc, les regardaient, immobiles. Reconnaissant celle qui se trouvait à leur tête, O'Neill baissa son arme et murmura dans un souffle, interloqué :

- Oma Dessala...

Voyant que le colonel avait baissé sa garde, Mickaelson fit de même. Personne ne réagissait.

Oma s'approcha d'eux. Il semblait que pour une fois, elle veuille vraiment qu'ils la comprennent.

- Votre planète est sauvée. Vous pouvez remercier votre ami, il a su être convaincant. Nous ne regrettons rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

O'Neill ne put terminer sa question, aveuglé par une lumière intense. Oma, puis tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient avaient repris la forme qu'ils lui connaissaient : douze traînées lumineuses flottaient maintenant face à eux. Teal'C, Carter et O'Neill reculèrent pour leur laisser le chemin libre vers la Porte, pensant qu'ils allaient la traverser comme la dernière fois.

Au lieu de cela, la lumière s'intensifia encore, et les unes après les autres, comme frappées par une arme invisible, les formes éclatèrent à la manière d'un feu d'artifice. Elles disparurent une à une, plongeant SG1 et leurs compagnons, estomaqués, dans le noir complet.

Reprenant leurs esprits après un temps qui leur parut une éternité, O'Neill ralluma sa lampe et se tourna vers Carter et Teal'C.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils ont... disparus... Ils sont morts ?

Carter hocha négativement la tête. Elle ne comprenait rien non plus. Teal'C montra que cela lui échappait à lui aussi.

- Elle a dit...

- Mon colonel !

Reiben pointait son arme en direction de la salle des commandes, qui venait de s'éclairer. Une ombre apparut devant la vitre. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers celle-ci, SG1 et Jacob étaient incrédules. O'Neill se tourna brutalement vers le lieutenant.

- Vous le voyez ?

Celui-ci parut surpris par la question.

- Bien sûr, mon colonel.

O'Neill se tourna vers Mickaelson, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Lui aussi voyait la même chose qu'eux.

Carter sourit, émue, tandis que ses amis restaient sans voix. Elle murmura, le cœur prêt à se rompre :

- Il est vivant...

Devant eux, les mains appuyées contre la vitre, le regard lointain, se tenait celui qui était probablement responsable de ce miracle. Daniel.

* * *

**Fini !**

**Je mets sur ce site une autre fic, pour tous ceux à qui celle-ci a plu, qui met en scène une jeune femme contrainte de quitter la Terre suite à l'annonce de l'accroissement solaire. Elle s'intitule "Par la Porte des Etoiles".**

**"Géante Rouge" était donc ma toute première fic, mes épisodes de transition saison 6-7 à moi ! On me review pour me dire ce qu'on en a pensé? Surtout si on a pris le temps de tout lire ! Merci !**


End file.
